Skyrim: Blood of the heart
by Zack1187
Summary: Kaiden has ended up in Skyrim because of the Dawnguard. A faction that hunts Vampires. His personal guard Vani, is faithful to the order, now he finds himself with Serana, a vampire. Vani would kill her, but she trusts, and serves Kaiden no matter what her own preference is. And Kaiden may end up needing this Vampire, as much as she needs him. But what if a bond so old is broken?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hey, Zack1187 here. Bringing you this Skyrim story. I felt that in the Dawnguard quest-line there wasn't enough opportunities to truly bond with Serana. Well, they were there. But I wanted more. So here you go. And there is romance thrown in there for good measure, because... Come on, who doesn't love Serana?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, or any characters. I won Vani, and Kaiden. That's about it really.**

Kaiden Mediana wandered through the dark crypt, his sword at the ready. His loyal body guard Vani Nambella-Calden keeping close, with both her daggers, ready to strike. Kaiden opened a door, and heard several people talking down below.

He looked towards Vani and nodded, Vani sheathed her daggers, and pulled several small throwing knives from her cloak, three people. Easy targets, she threw each knife with deadly precision. Each hit, killed a target. The two moved down the stairs and crossed a bridge passing by the body of a man. They came to a large stone circle. With a strange pillar in the center, Vani and Kiden exchanged a look.

Kaiden sheathed his sword, and reluctantly touched the object, and a large blade came from it, piercing his hand, he screamed in pain, and Vani rushed to his side, pulling him off of it.

"What kind of contraption is that?" Kaiden asked, Vani shrugged.

"Well, it must be a blood sacrifice of sort, look." Vani said, pointing to the ground, a purple trail was on the ground. Kaiden drank a potion and his hand healed, painfully as instantaneous healing always was.

"Try moving that Brazier to where the trail ends." Kaiden suggested, Vani followed his order, and more of the trail was formed. Vani and Kaiden moved the Brazier's to the correct positions, then the ground sunk in, revealing a stone monolith in the center, Vani, and Kaiden examined it.

"What is this? A tomb?" Vani asked, Kaiden shrugged. As he ran his hand along the side, until he saw a button, he pushed it in, and the front began to slide down. A woman stumbled out, Vani pulled out a knife, but Kaiden put his hand over hers, to make sure she didn't strike, the woman recovered and looked at the two of them.

She was wearing vampire robes, but they looked different. She looked between the two of them nervously, and saw Kaiden's hand over Vani's which was gripping a blade.

"Ugh... Where is... Who sent you here?" She asked them, Kaiden and Vani exchanged a look.

"Who were you expecting?" Kaiden asked her, she raised her eyebrows.

"I was expecting... Someone like me, at least." She told them.

"What do you mean 'like you?'" Kaiden asked, suspiciously.

"She means a Vampire. We must kill her. The Order dictates." Vani said, taking a step forward, Kaiden put his hand on her chest stopping her.

"Stop that. I don't care what the Order wants us to do. She obviously can't have had anything to do with the attacks." Kaiden told his personal guard.

"I... I am sorry sir. I hope you can forgive my rash actions." Vani said, bowing respectfully to the woman.

"Its expected. Most people don't trust vampires. Anyway, there's a problem if people are after me, I can help you find out what it is." The woman told them.

"Where do you need to go?" Kaiden asked. The woman made a surprised noise, like she wasn't expecting them to trust her.

"My family used to live on an island west of Solitude. I would assume they still do. By the way... My name is Serana... Good to meet you two." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"My name is Kaiden, and this is my personal guard Vani." Kaiden introduced himself.

"We should get moving... You do know how to get out of here right?" Serana asked.

"Well, not really. But, I'll figure it out..." Kaiden said, then noticed something he should have noticed long ago. "Is that... An Elder Scroll?" Kaiden asked.

"Yes it is... And its mine." Serana told him.

"Why do you have an Elder Scroll?" Kaiden asked.

"Its... Complicated, I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry." Serana said honestly, Kaiden shrugged.

"Why were you locked away?" Kaiden asked her. Serana pursed her lips.

"I'd... Rather not get into that with you. If that's alright... I'm sorry, its not that... Its just I don't know who I can trust yet. Lets get to my home, the I'll have a better sense of where we all stand." Serana said. Kaiden nodded.

"Hate to interrupt, but I don't think we should stand here sir." Vani said, glancing around the dark crypt, Kaiden looked at her and nodded. Then looked back to Serana.

"Stay close, I promise I'll get you home." Kaiden said, before smiling at her and walking away. Vani and Serana followed close behind him. They walked across a bridge, and immediately several stone gargoyles came to life, and ran at them.

Kaiden drew his sword, and charged into battle, Vani was right next to him, and Serana was using her magic. They quickly dispatched both Gargoyles, and Kaiden, and Vani sheathed their weapons. Kaiden stopped for a second.

"Hey, Vani. Could you lead this one, I wanna hang back and talk with Serana." Kaiden said, Vani bowed to him.

"Of course sir. It would be an honor sir." Vani said, before walking in front of them, acting as the leader for the time being, Kaiden looked at Serana and smiled, she gave him the barest hint of a smile back.

"So, how long were you in there?" Kaiden asked, as Vani led them into a chamber, she motioned for them to stay back while she checked it out. Serana pursed her lips.

"Good question. Hard to say... I... Can't really tell. I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's high king?" Serana asked. Kaiden was about to respond when Vani pulled a lever, and several drauger woke up, he, and Serana rushed to aid Vani, who quickly dispatched one with a dagger to the throat.

A drauger with a large battle axe swung at Vani, she rolled out of the way, Kaiden ran and knocked the axe up, stopping the drauger's defense all together, Serana launched an ice spike through his chest, killing the drauger. Kaiden sheathed his sword, and Vani sheathed her daggers. She led them down a dark corridor, after looting the bodies of course.

"Well, that's actually a matter for debate..." Kaiden told Serana, continuing their conversation.

"Oh. Wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?" Serana asked. Vani scanned the room, it was large built like an inverted cone with a flat floor.

"The empire supports Elisif. But there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric." Kaiden told her. Serana pursed her lips.

"Empire? What Empire?" Serana asked, Kaiden gave her a strange look.

"The... Empire... From Cyrodil..." Kaiden said, Serana raised her eyebrows.

"Cyrodil is the seat of an Empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought... Definitely longer then we planned. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home so I can figure out what happened." Serana told him, he nodded.

"You two. Shush." Vani ordered, and pointed to a drauger overlord sitting in a throne, Vani pulled out a throwing knife, and threw it at him, he grunted and got up, after the blade embedded itself in his shoulder. Kaiden drew his sword, Vani drew her daggers, and Serana readied her spells.

"Time to die again!" Vani yelled, before she ran up to a drauger, and stabbed him in the skull, killing him, she threw him down, and rolled towards another drauger, which Kaiden quickly dispatched. Serana raised a skeleton. The drauger overlord charged at Serana, who panicked and drew her dagger, Vani moved fast, and intercepted him, with a quick dagger to the temple.

"Any companion of Kaiden is under my protection." Vani explained, as she cleaned the blood from her dagger. Kaiden smiled, and sheathed his sword.

"Why are you protecting him?" Serana asked.

"I was hired long ago. During his childhood to always protect him, and in turn all he travels with." Vani explained, sheathing her dagger, and looking over Kaiden. "Are you hurt?" She asked him.

"I'm fine Vani." Kaiden told her. She walked over to him, and grabbed the hand that was impaled.

"There is no permanent nerve damage?" Vani asked him, he shook his head.

"No. I'm fine." Kaiden told her, she nodded.

"Good. Lets get out of here." Vani said before walking away. She checked the large chest for anything valuable. "Sir. Come look at this." Kaiden came up, and Vani showed him an expensive looking necklace.

"That thing is enchanted." Serana spoke up.

"What kind?" Kaiden asked her, she shrugged.

"Can't tell. Maybe someone at the college will know." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, Vani put the necklace in her satchel.

"We shall head there after we deliver you to your home." Vani told Serana, who nodded. Vani stood up and lead them up a corridor. A gate blocked their path, Vani pulled a lever, and the gate raised up so they could escape the cave. Once they arrived outside, Serana sighed and stretched.

"Ah. Its so good to breathe again. Even in this weather its better then in that cave." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, and pulled his hood up, Vani and Serana did the same. Vani pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose.

"We should get moving. Solitude is a long ways away." Vani told them, Kaiden nodded and followed Vani. They arrived in Solitude that night.

"Do you want to keep moving or rest in town for the night?" Kaiden asked Serana.

"I could keep going, but I bet you can't." Serana said, Kaiden gives her a strange look.

"Excuse me, I've had many all nighters while travelling here in Skyrim." Kaiden told her, Serana raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't trying to insult you. You seem capable enough. Just trying to be considerate." Serana told him.

"I understand. But, I'd rather keep going, Vani you up for it?" Kaiden asked, Vani nodded.

"Of course sir." Vani said before leading them further. They arrived at a dock with a boat docked, and an ominous looking castle in the distance.

"That it?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah. It is. Listen, you don't have to escort me any further, thank you." Serana said, Kaiden shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you to let you sail off alone. I'm coming with." Kaiden told her, Serana smiled.

"Thank you. Its good to know someone's looking out for me. Even if we just met." Serana said, Kaiden smiled.

"Stop gawking at each other. It isn't safe." Vani told them.

"Then lets move." Kaiden said, before stepping onto the boat, and holding out his hand, Serana took it, and lowered herself onto the boat. Vani followed suit, and they set off.

After about an hour they docked on the shore of the island. The castle was truly impressive. Vani led them. Kaiden and Serana trailed behind, walking next to each other.

"Hey, so before we go in there..." Serana trailed off, Kaiden looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Kaiden asked her.

"I... Wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there I'm gonna go my own way for a while." Serana said. Then thought for a moment. "I think... I know that your friends would want to kill everything in here, but I hope you have more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit, and let me take the lead." Serana said, as they arrived at the gate.

"Lady Serana's back! Raise the gate!" The watchman yelled, and the gate raised, Serana took the lead, Kaiden and Vani following close behind. "After all these years, Lady Serana's back. Now that's something." The watchman said as Serana opened the doors to the castle, Kaiden and Vani followed her.

"How dare you trespass here! Oh, Lady Serana is that you?" The vampire asked, Serana glared at the man.

"Yes. I've returned, don't hurt them. They're with me." Serana told him.

"I understand. Your father is in the main hall, you should speak with him." The vampire said, letting Serana, Kaiden, and Vani pass. Serana led them down the stairs, and a man got up from a chair and walked towards them, Vani pressed closer to Kaiden in a protective manner.

"My long-lost daughter has returned, I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" The vampire asked, Serana made a disapproving noise.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." Serana told him.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?" He asked.

"You don't sound very delighted." Kaiden spoke up, the man glared at him.

"And who are these people?" He asked.

"They are the ones who saved me, and helped me get here." Serana told him.

"I see. Pleased to meet you, I trust you know what we are?" He asked.

"You're a reclusive cannibal cult?" Kaiden asked, with a slight smirk, Serana smiled a bit.

"No. But I can see how you could come to that conclusion. I am Harkon, lord of this court. Leader of the clan of Volkhair vampires." Harkon told him.

"And you plan to kill us right?" Kaiden asked.

"No. In fact, I'd like to offer you a reward, for bringing me my daughter, and the Elder Scroll back to me." Harkon told them.

"And that would be vamparism I assume?" Kaiden asked, Harkon nodded.

"You are a bright young man. Yes. But if you refuse my gift, you will be banished from the premises, and you will be prey, like all other mortals." Harkon told him.

"We aren't interested." Vani spoke up, taking a protective step in front of Kaiden, hand on her dagger.

"Before you make your decisions allow me to show you the power I offer!" Harkon said, before transforming into a vampire lord. Vani wasn't impressed.

"No deal. Let us go." Vani said, Kaiden nodded.

"Fine. I will not force the offer on you. I only ask that you will never return here." Harkon said, before Vani, and Kaiden began to feel faint. Then everything went black.

Kaiden woke up with Vani holding his head, and looking down at him worriedly. They were on the shore of Volkhair island.

"I am so glad you are okay Sir. We should go back to the Dawnguard they would want to know about this." Vani told him, Kaiden agreed with her, she helped him up and onto the boat. By the time they reach the mainland Kaiden had recovered. They headed for Solitude, and from there took a carriage to Riften.

"I hope Serana is okay." Kaiden said as they trekked through the wilderness towards the Dawnguard sanctuary.

"I agree. But there is something about her that I do not trust." Vani said.

"You're too paranoid." Kaiden told her, she glared at him.

"I apologize your majesty, but I am only looking out for your best interest." Vani told him.

"Its not like I'm in love with her Vani. Just want her to be safe." Kaiden told Vani.

"I never suggested such a thing sir." Vani said, with a sly smile.

"Well... I know, just saying. No need to worry about my 'interests' Vani." Kaiden told her.

"Maybe if you would stop being such an idiot and notice what's right in front of you." Vani said under her breath, Kaiden looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Kaiden said, Vani shook her head.

"It is nothing. Just looking over the map." She told him.

"Oh. Alright then." Kaiden accepted it. "And another thing, why are you always so formal? I've told you multiple times to just call me Kaiden, not Sir, or Your Majesty." Kaiden told her.

"But Sir, you are a prince." Vani said, Kaiden glared at her.

"Can't be a prince with no kingdom. In fact, you don't even have to protect me. You were hired to protect a prince, not a regular guy." Kaiden told her.

"I swore I would always protect you. No matter what your title is. I'm sorry, but you cannot get rid of me." Vani told him.

"But your not even getting paid anymore." Kaiden said, Vani shrugged.

"I do not care for riches. I care about you. Protecting you, no matter the cost." Vani told him.

"No idea why... Oh, here we are!" Kaiden said, stepping through a rock entrance, Vani followed him. They walked down the path to Fort Dawnguard, when arriving near the entrance they saw several Vampires, and members of the Dawnguard fighting.

Kaiden, and Vani ran, and both dispatched a vampire, Isran looked at them, and merely nodded, after bashing a Vampires head in.

"I trust you cleared that crypt?" Isran asked, Kaiden nodded.

"Yes. But we found a girl there. A vampire, they have an Elder Scroll." Kaiden told him.

"We would have stopped them but there were too many. They have a castle near Solitude." Vani explained further.

"I see. Then the situation is graver than we thought. I need you two to go find two new recruits for me." Isran told them. He explained who they were, and how to find them. Kaiden and Vani found both of them and sent them back to the Fort. On their next visit, Isran asked to speak to both of them.

"Care to explain why this came here?" Isran motioned to Serana.

"I have a name. I'm not an object." Serana said to him, he merely grunted in response.

"Why are you here Serana?" Kaiden asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay. My father cast a spell on the two of you. Then had some vampires carry you out." Serana explained.

"Thanks for your concern, are you okay though?" Kaiden asked her.

"I... Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. But we have a problem. You see this Elder Scroll on my back? Well the key to understanding my problem lies within, but last I heard only a Moth Priest could read them." Serana said.

"I see, Isran, have you heard anything?" Kaiden asked.

"There have been rumors of a moth priest in Skyrim, but I don't know his location. I'm keeping an eye on you vampire." Isran said out of the blue.

"And I'll be keeping you in mind next time I'm feeling... Hungry..." Serana told him, Isran grunted.

"Well, we should get moving. Maybe we could head to the college we were gonna head there anyway." Kaiden suggested.

"Yeah... I agree, but one thing... I don't really trust your companion." Serana said.

"Okay. Vani, you think you could make us some money? While me and Serana take care of this?" Kaiden asked, Vani glared at him.

"But sir. I have not left your side all your life." Vani said, Kaiden frowned.

"Vani, I'll be fine. Trust me. We'll be okay, can you do this? For me?" Kaiden asked, putting both hands on Vani's shoulders she looked down, and nodded.

"I... Yes your majesty." Vani said, before digging in her satchel and handing him the necklace they got from the chest. He puts it in a pouch.

"Well, Serana, lets get going." Kaiden said, before walking away, Serana trailed after him. Vani frowned at their retreating figures.

"Have you ever been to the college?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded.

"A couple times. They're new policy wouldn't let me in without joining them." Kaiden told her, as they descended the spiral staircase.

"Really, when I was there they let anyone in, not just members of the college itself." Serana told him.

"Well, I think it's because anyone willing to seek out the college after the great collapse, must have an interest in magic." Kaiden said, Serana pursed her lips.

"What collapse? What are you talking about?" Serana asked.

"Well most of Winterhold collapsed into the sea. No one really knows the reason, but most suspect the college, since it was untouched."Kaiden told her.

"Hmm. Well, last time I was there it was a full fledged city." Serana said.

"The collapse happened within a hundred years I think, I don't know. I'm not an expert." Kaiden told her, they walked out the entrance to the Fort, and continued down the path. All the Dawnguard members they passed regarded Serana with hate, or disgust.

"They're not too friendly are they?" Serana asked, Kaiden shrugged.

"They're vampire hunters, you expected them to be friendly to a vampire?" Kaiden asked her.

"Well, no. But I meant in general. They all seem so... Angry all the time." Serana said.

"That's true. Isran isn't the best example of the kindness of the Dawnguard. I am." Kaiden said, with a smile.

"I agree. You helped me when your compatriots, and guard would have killed me on the spot." Serana said.

"Well, I knew you weren't going to hurt me." Kaiden told her. Serana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And how was that?" Serana asked, Kaiden shrugged.

"You were so confused. I knew you weren't wrapped up in anything trying to kill me. Not intentionally anyway." Kaiden told her.

"You're trusting. Even to someone you don't know. I like that." Serana told him, Kaiden smiled at her. "I gotta ask, why do you have a personal guard?" Serana asked.

"I'd... Rather not talk about it, Its a sore subject." Kaiden said, his eyes darkening at the memory. Serana frowned.

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked... Forget about it. I respect that you won't talk about it." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"Lets just get to Winterhold." He said, before speeding up his pace, Serana matched his speed. Soon enough they were outside Riften, Kaiden paid the carriage driver to take them to Winterhold. They arrived late at night. Kaiden got off, then helped Serana off.

"You okay? You look tired." Serana said, Kaiden shook his head.

"I'm fine... Lets just get to the college." He said, before walking off, at a brisk pace towards the college, Serana followed him.

"Seriously, you don't look good. You said you were a member of the college right, just sleep in your bed there." Serana suggested, Kaiden sighed.

"And what will you do?" Kaiden asked her, as they walked across the stone pathway that led to the college.

"I'll just sit and wait around. Probably read up on Moth Priest's." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"Sounds good. Hope you don't mind." Kaiden said, before leading her to his sleeping quarters with the other members. He walked into his room, and started removing his armor, Serana raised her eyebrows, and turned away, with a slight blush. Once Kaiden had changed into his college robes to sleep in, he turned back to her.

"Oh... Sorry about that. I'm used to Vani being around. She doesn't care if I strip, but I guess I should be more considerate." Kaiden said, sitting down on his bed. Serana sat in a chair, and smiled at him.

"Its fine. Just didn't want to intrude on something so personal." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"I understand that. Anyway, I'm tired." Kaiden said, falling back on his bed, and sighing. Serana stood up.

"I'm gonna go do some research. I'll wake you if I find anything." Serana said, Kiden made a noise, that signified he agreed. Serana walked away to do some research. Meanwhile back at Fort Dawnguard Vani was restless, she got up, and decided to take a walk outside, she saw Isran keeping watch.

"I'm sure they won't be stupid enough to attack us again." Vani said, as she walked up beside him, he glanced at her.

"You can never be too careful. I just want you to know, that if that creature touches anyone here, I will hold you and your friend responsible." Isran told her.

"I assure you, that will not happen. His majesty trusts Serana, so I shall support him." Vani told him.

"I know about your family lineage. The Nambella's were apart of the original Dawnguard. And the Calden's were a known Vampire clan." Isran said.

"I know my family heritage. But I am the last of my line. All was lost when we fled Antrilana." Vani told him.

"How did they come to trust each other I wonder... Nambella, and Calden?" Isran asked her.

"A Nambella man fell in love with a Calden vampire. Despite all the ridicule they endured. The man was banished from the Dawnguard, the Vampire was banished from her clan. They journeyed with a mutual friend to Antrilana." Vani told him.

"I hope your influence won't be a problem. You won't let your past cloud your judgment." Isran said.

"I did not inherit being a vampire, if that's what you are suggesting. I swore to live my own life, regardless of my family history." Vani explained.

"Yet you follow some man around like a helpless puppy." Isran told her.

"I serve his majesty by choice, I was not forced into it. I will always be there to protect him." Vani said, Isran grunted.

"Such a title is not fitting for him, a dull ordinary, and naive boy." Isran said, Vani glared at him.

"His majesty is none of those things! He is a kind, and generous prince!" Vani defended.

"The boy is no prince. He is a fool, to trust such a thing." Isran said, Vani huffed.

"I am leaving before you try my patience any further." Vani said, before taking off back inside the fort.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review if you want, and stay tuned. I may update soon, or I may not. I have several other projects, and school coming up, so stick with me guys, thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Moth Priest

_**Hey guys, Zack1187 here, bringing you another chapter of Skyrim: Blood of the Heart. I am enjoying this story, but it does take a while to write it all out, because I try as much as I can to use the in game dialogue, which is harder than it sounds, considering my copy of the game was stolen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't know how long the Dawnguard quest line will last, but I will continue afterwards. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, just Kaiden, Vani, Cardina, and Zadirn. They are just character I came up with, while I was bored.**_

Serana watched Kaiden as he slept, she had been up all night reading up on Elder Scrolls, and talking to the stubborn Orc librarian, she had found out where they could find a moth priest, but couldn't leave until Kaiden was awake. The vampire was fascinated by him, he had trusted her so easily, helped her so willingly. It wasn't like she was in love with him, but she appreciated him, she trusted him.

Kaiden opened his eyes slowly, before leaning up and yawning, he looked around for a few seconds before looking at Serana, and smiling.

"Hey. You find anything out?" Kaiden asked, Serana nods.

"Yeah, I did actually. I'm glad that you're up. We can get moving now. I'll wait for you in the hall." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, and she left the room, and saw a dark elf woman come out of her room. She regarded Serana curiously.

"Are you a companion of Kaiden's?" The dark elf asked her, Serana nodded.

"Yeah. I am, who are you?" Serana asked, the dark elf smiled at her.

"I'm Brelyna. And any friend of Kaiden's is a friend of mine." Brelyna said, Serana nodded, she was nervous that she would notice her vampirism. Moments later Kaiden came out of the room, dressed in his armor once again, he smiled at Brelyna.

"Hey you." He greeted, Brelyna hugged him, and he laughed. "You act like you haven't seen me in months." He told her, she glared up at him.

"I haven't really. I have missed you. A lot." Brelyna said, affectionately, hugging him still, he smiled down at her. Serana stood there awkwardly.

"I missed you too, but I can't stay. We have to go deal with some things. But, I do have a favor." Kaiden told her, she tilted her head, as he stopped hugging her to look in his satchel, before pulling out a necklace.

"What's that?" She asked him, staring at it, he shrugged, as he put it in her hands.

"I don't know, but I'd like you to examine it while I'm gone. We know it's enchanted, but we don't know how it's enchanted. I'll be back sometime soon to pick it back up." He told her, she nodded.

"Be safe okay. You know I don't like it when you're gone for two months at a time, and don't say you don't do that, because you do." Brelyna said, Kaiden smirked at her.

"I promise I will be back soon." Kaiden told her, giving her one last hug before turning to Serana, who just looked around awkwardly.

"You ready to go?" Serana asked, Kaiden smiled at her.

"Yeah, let's go." Kaiden said, he led them outside, both of them pulled their hoods up. Kaiden turned to her, expecting her to lead.

"You need something?" She asked him, sarcasm lacing her voice, he rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who stayed up all night. Where do we need to go?" Kaiden asked her, she nodded, smiling at him.

"Sorry about that. I'm used to you leading. Let's go then." Serana said, Kaiden nodded as she started walking out of the college, on the stone path.

"So, where do we need to go?" Kaiden asked.

"Dragon Bridge. That's the last place he was seen." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"Want me to lead?" Kaiden asked, Serana nodded, he smiled at her and took her place.

"So, who was that girl?" Serana asked, she didn't like seeing Kaiden and her together, for some reason it didn't seem right.

"That was Brelyna, we mat my first day at the college. We just kinda clicked you know." Kaiden said, Serana smiled. There was one person she clicked with.

"Yeah, I do." Serana said, it was silent between the two for a while, until Kaiden spoke up.

"So, were you always a vampire?" Kaiden asked her, she pursed her lips.

"That's… A long story." Serana said, Kaiden turned to her and smiled.

"I want to hear it." He told her, she gave him a small smile.

"I guess... we kind of have to go way back. To the very beginning. Do you know where vampirism came from?" Serana asked him, he thought about it for a moment.

"I would guess it came from a daedric lord." He said uncomfortably. He wasn't too fond of anything like a daedric lord. Ever since the incident that forced him out of his home.

"Exactly! The first vampire came from Molag Bal. She... was not a willing subject. But she was still the first. Molag Bal is a powerful daedric lord, and his will is made reality. For those willing to subjugate themselves, he will still bestow the gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust." Serana explained, Kaiden nodded processing the information, before asking the big question.

"How did you actually become a vampire, then?" He asked her, she got a disgusted look in her eyes, before shuddering, just at the thought of it.

"The ceremony was... degrading. Let's not revisit that. But we all took part in it. Not really wholesome family activity, but I guess it's something you do when you give yourselves to a daedric lord." She told him, he frowned at her.

"How has it affected your family?" He wondered, she shrugged.

"Well, you've met most of us. My father's not exactly the most stable, and eventually he drove my mother crazy with him. And it all ended with me being locked underground for who knows how long. It's definitely been a bad thing, on the whole." Serana told him, looking down, Kaiden frowned, and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him

"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned, she frowned, before grabbing his hand and taking it off of her shoulder.

"I will be. Just give me a little time." Serana told him, he tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him. "Don't... Just leave me alone for a bit." She told him, he nodded, frowning before turning around and leading them down the path.

Meanwhile Vani was in Riften doing some jobs for the Thieves Guild. Kaiden didn't know what she did to earn gold, he didn't really care. She just had to make sure he stayed away from this kind of work. Vani wasn't one to just thieve randomly, but she had skills, and the guild did help her hone them.

Her current target was an argonian that had come into town recently. He was flaunting his riches, it was his own stupid fault. Vani had been watching him for an hour, he hadn't left the marketplace yet, and she couldn't move because Mjoll was near, keeping a watchful eye. The guards weren't a problem, they could be bribed, but Mjoll on the other had a stupid desire to be a good civilian.

Vani smiled as Mjoll turned around, Vani moved fast, she rushed between Mjoll, and the argonian, managing to steal most things from his pouch with a simple fast move of her hand, he didn't even notice. She smiled and kept walking, on her way to the secret entrance in the graveyard.

Vani managed to get into the hideout without being stopped by anyone, and once down there she saw her guild master Cardina Von-Hy'blu. Who was doing some target practice. They nodded towards each other.

Cardina Von-Hy'blu used to be a really nice girl, she was once the princess of Los Salanas. Until she was framed for the murder of her parents by the Guard Captain, who had a grudge against her, and hated her for simply the fact that she existed. She was young when she came to Skyrim, and inexperienced. She ended up in Riften because someone found her on the pathway, and brought her there. She ended up working for the thieves' guild, and now, leading it.

Vani walked through the area, and into the Ragged Flagon, where Vex was waiting, she looked impatient, like always.

"You get it done?" Vex asked, Vani nodded and pulled the necklaces from her satchel, Vex took them and regarded them with a raised brow. Before pocketing them. "Well done. Here's your cut Vani." Vex said, pulling six hundred and fifty septims from a pouch, and handing them to Vani, who gladly added them to her own pouch of septims.

"Do you request anything more of me?" Vani asked her, Vex shook her head.

"No, but the boss wanted to see you, go talk to her." Vex said simply, Vani nodded and left the tavern, to see Cardina still practicing.

"Vani, good you're here." Cardina greeted, as she shot another arrow, it split her current arrow in half at the bulls eye.

"Nice work, Guild Master." Vani praised, Cardina smiled up at her.

"No need to call me that. Cardina is fine." Cardina told her, Vani nodded respectfully. "Anyway, I need you for something. Something big. Come with me." Cardina ordered her, as she got up, and walked over to her desk, Vani followed her. Cardina shifted some papers around, before showing Vani a map of Skyrim, with several cities crossed with an X.

"What is this?" Vani asked, Cardina smiled at her.

"Our next project. Now, I've marked a few cities, and that's because our guild has a foothold in them." Cardina explained, Vani nodded. "The point is, I'm sending several members to each city to recruit, and to fund an order in the city itself." Cardina explained, Vani nodded.

"And you want me to lead one of these, no?" Vani asked, Cardina nodded.

"Exactly!" Cardina exclaimed, Vani frowned.

"I cannot. I must wait around for my companion to return." Vani explained, Cardina frowned.

"Come on Vani. I need you here. It's not immediate, but I'm planning this to happen within the month. I need an answer by then." Cardina told her, Vani nodded, frowning. She promised she would always stand by Kaiden. She wasn't about to go back on her word now, it was the only thing she had, besides her virginal honor.

"I will think about it Cardina." Vani said, Brynjolf walked up, and nodded at the two women, before directing his attention to the Guild Master.

"Lass, Mjoll has been causing problems, she's making a mess about the recent theft." Brynjolf said, Vani frowned.

"I am sorry, I have failed you." Vani said, ashamed, Cardina frowned.

"Stop that Vani. It's not your fault. It had to have been noticed by now regardless. He was flaunting it, doubt he would stop for more than thirty minutes." Cardina reassured her, Vani nodded.

"How do we deal with this Lass?" Brynjolf asked, Cardina thought for a moment.

"We could have someone teach her a lesson. But… Who?" Cardina wondered, Brynjolf frowned at her.

"You'd best be careful lass. I don't know if this plan is too solid. The guild doesn't need violence added to it, that's the Dark Brotherhoods job." Brynjolf told her, Cardina frowned.

"Then you come up with something." She said, she wasn't irritated, just passive.

"I don't know what the best course of action would be lass." Brynjolf told her, she nodded.

"Well, I could have her arrested, but that would require someone to plant evidence on her." Cardina said, Vani stepped forward.

"I could do it. I know where some Skooma is, I could plant that on her." Vani suggested.

"That would probably be for the best lass." Brynjolf said.

"Thank you Vani, but I have one question, how do you know where Skooma is?" Cardina asked, Vani shrugged.

"Kaiden and I get around." Vani told them simply, Cardina nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good. Brynjolf did you send the letter?" Cardina asked, Brynjolf nodded.

"Aye Lass. It should be in Solitude a few days more." Brynjolf told her, Cardina smiled.

"Good. Also, send this to Markarth, addressed to the temple of Dibella, for Zadirn Medean." Cardina told Brynjolf, handing him a letter, he nodded.

"Will do Lass. But, isn't Zadirn a member of the imperial army, why would you want to contact him?" Brynjolf wondered, Cardina smiled at him.

"I helped him out a couple times, he owes me." She told him, Brynjolf nodded. And walked off.

"I will be taking my leave now." Vani said, Cardina nodded.

"Okay, return here once you've planted the Skooma, and I'll take care of the rest." Cardina told her. Vani nodded and walked off, Cardina looked back over her paper work, sighing.

At the same time Serana, and Kaiden were on a carriage from Windhelm to Solitude. Not the brightest idea, considering the war. But they were adequate fighters.

"So, is there a reason you didn't trust Vani?" Kaiden asked, Serana looked uncomfortable.

"I just… look, don't think it has anything to do with her really. I'm sure she's great but, she doesn't seem to like me very much." Serana told him, he nodded.

"She's never been a people person. And considering her protection of me, she probably sent off a murder vibe." Kaiden said, Serana nodded.

"Is she more to you than just a guard?" Serana asked, Kaiden shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like thinking of Vani in that light.

"No, I mean apart from being my friend, no. Why?" Kaiden wondered, Serana shook her head.

"I didn't know if there was another reason why she was so protective. It makes sense." Serana told him, he nodded.

"Yeah, it does, but she's just always been that way. We grew up together." Kaiden said, Serana nodded. "What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" Kaiden asked her, she shook her head.

"I don't know how I could, I've been locked up until last week." Serana told him, he rolled his eyes.

"Anyone before that?" Kaiden asked, she shook her head.

"No." Serana deadpanned, Kaiden nodded, they sat in silence until they arrived near Solitude. Once they got off they headed for Dragon Bridge.

They arrived within the hour, and talked to a guard. He told them that the Moth Priest had recently left on a carriage, they ran off in pursuit of him, when they saw that the carriage was overturned, they panicked and searched for any clue as to where the Moth Priest had been taken.

They found a note, and went to the mentioned cave. They walked inside and spotted a few Death Hounds patrolling the lower floor. Kaiden was missing Vani with her throwing knives right about now.

"Okay. I take one, you get the other." Kaiden ordered, he nodded. He drew his sword, and slowly made his way to the ground floor, a Death Hound spotted him, and ran towards him, fear boiled up, he hated these things.

As soon as it got close he swung his sword, and it hit the Death Hound in the throat. Killing it, he turned to see another lunging for him, he put his sword up in defense, and shut his eyes. Waiting for the impact.

But the impact never came, instead he heard a pained whimper, he opened his eyes, and looked on the ground to see an ice spike sticking out of the Death Hounds side. Kaiden looked up to see Serana, with a satisfied smile.

"That was too easy." Serana said, Kaiden nodded. He kept his sword out, he would probably need it. Serana looked at it, it seemed to be intricately designed. It was a glass sword, but light blue, it looked like it had a powerful ice enchantment on it.

"See something you like?" Kaiden asked, noticing her stare, Serana blinked, then rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do." Serana said suggestively, Kaiden smiled at her, as she came down to stand next to him. "Where did you get that sword?" Serana asked, Kaiden held it up.

"Vani gave it to me. Don't know where she got it, didn't ask." He explained, Serana nodded. "It's called Chillrend." He told her, she nodded.

"Interesting, we should get moving though, don't know how long the moth priest can hold out." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, and they both walked through the large cave, until they came to a stone structure, they looked inside to see a bunch of vampires.

"Okay, same thing like before. But without the near death experience." Kaiden told her, she smirked at him, then they rushed in. Kaiden immediately killed a vampire, by stabbing it in the heart. Serana killed one by launching an ice spike in its chest.

They dispatched the rest of the vampires with relative ease, there was no near death experience. Until they freed the Moth Priest Dexion Evicus, who began attacking Kaiden, who managed to hold him off until Serana knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked, concerned looking over him. He was out of breath, sitting on the floor. She walked over to him, he managed a smile.

"I thought I said… No near death experiences…" Kaiden muttered, Serana frowned.

"Don't joke now, you're hurt." Serana dead panned, he frowned at her. He searched for a potion in his satchel. He pulled out two small health potions, drank one, and gave the other to Serana, who accepted it.

"You sure you don't need it?" Serana asked, he nodded, and winced as the instantaneous healing did its job, though it was painful as always. She frowned, but drank the potion. It was bitter as always.

"How hard did you hit him?" Kaiden asked, looking at the priest. Serana shrugged, and sat down next to him.

"Hard enough." Serana answered him, he frowned.

"You didn't have to, I had it covered." Kaiden told her, Serana glared at him.

"No. You didn't have it covered, I had to help or you would have died." Serana said, Kaiden frowned.

"I could have handled it."

"No, you couldn't have. I'm not going to argue over this Kaiden." Serana said, flatly, Kaiden frowned at her. "I saved you, just drop it okay." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"I'm sorry." He told her, she frowned.

"Don't be, it's fine." She told him, he smiled at her, they waited for Dexion to wake up, and when he did, he was reasonable.

"I… What happened?" He asked, Kaiden regarded him with a look.

"Vampires attacked your caravan. We saved you, and need your help." Kaiden told him, Dexion raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need help with?" Dexion asked. Serana rolled her eyes.

"An Elder Scroll, why else would we needed to have found you." She said sarcastically, Kaiden gave her a look, she smiled innocently at him.

"You… have an Elder Scroll? I must admit I am surprised." Dexion said, Kaiden nodded.

"Yeah, so. You should head to Fort Dawnguard, south of Riften." Kaiden told him, Dexion nodded.

"I will meet you there. I just hope to get more details when I arrive." Dexion said before walking off. Kaiden turned to Serana.

"We should go." He said, Serana pursed her lips. And grabbed his arm.

"Wait up a second… I… Just make sure you are more careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." Serana said, Kaiden smiled at her.

"I promise." Kaiden said, Serana nodded and released his arm. They left the cave, and headed to Fort Dawnguard. After about two days they reached the fort. When they arrived they saw Dexion, and Isran talking. Vani was watching from above, and quickly walked down the staircase to greet Kaiden.

"It has been too long, no?" Vani said, Kaiden smiled at her, and hugged her.

"It has. You make any gold?" Kaiden asked, Vani smiled broadly at him and showed him her pouch.

"Yes. About three thousand." Vani informed him, he smiled at her. "Are you hurt?" Vani asked, casting off her cheerful side, in favor of a concerned one. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I am. Serana and I had it covered." He told her, Vani glanced at the Vampire, with a flash of jealousy in her eyes, Serana just raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, if she hurt you, I will kill her." Vani said, Kaiden glared at her.

"Stop that okay. She's fine." Kaiden defended her, Vani hung her head.

"I am sorry, your majesty." Vani said, regret lacing her tone, Kaiden frowned at her, Serana regarded him with a look, but said nothing more. Dexion and Isran noticed them, coming over to speak with them.

"I trust you can sufficiently explain what's going on." Dexion said, Kaiden nodded.

"Yes. Well, to put it bluntly we need you to read an Elder Scroll. Something big is happening and we need to find out what the vampires want." Kaiden told him, Dexion nodded.

"I presume you have the Scroll." He said, Isran nodded and handed the scroll over to him. "This usually takes a great deal of preparation, but time is of the essence." Dexion said, before taking a deep breath and opening the scroll.

"Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate." Dexion said. "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!" He read the scroll. "Now a voice whispers, saying 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise.' In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here." He said before continuing further.

"The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now… One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." Dexion finished, closing the scroll. He gave an uneasy look to Kaiden before walking away. Serana grabbed Kaiden's arm, gaining his attention.

"Hey, could we talk for a bit?" Serana asked, glancing at Vani, who looked away from her. Kaiden nodded, and led Serana away, out of earshot.

"What is it?" Kaiden asked. Serana pursed her lips, Kaiden noticed she did that whenever she was thinking about how to word something correctly.

"I just… I think I might know where one of the Elder Scrolls are." Serana told him, he raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Kaiden asked her, she rolled her eyes.

"Half your friends would kill me, as soon as talk to me. Not exactly the easiest environment to open up in." She told him, he nodded.

"I guess you're right." He said, then focused on her original statement once again. "So, where is it?" Kaiden asked, Serana shifted uncomfortably.

"It's with my mother most likely. But… Where would we find her? She wouldn't have stayed around here. She said she was going someplace my father would never suspect to look. It was cryptic, but she drew attention to it. Got any ideas?" Serana asked him, he hummed, and thought for a moment.

"Castle Volkihar?" He suggested, Serana thought for a moment.

"No, that's… Wait, that actually makes sense." Serana said. "My mother tended a garden, in the courtyard. My father never went there. Said it was too peaceful, it's a lead do you want to check it out?" Serana asked, Kaiden smiled at her.

"Of course Serana." Kaiden said, before walking over to Vani. "Give me half of our gold okay?" Kaiden said, Vani nodded, before emptying half of her pouch into his, she regarded him with a look.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Vani asked him, he shook his head.

"No. Just stay safe okay." Kaiden told her, she nodded. Kaiden turned back to Serana, with a smile.

"Let's go then." He said, before the two walked out together, Vani watched them leave. When they arrived in Riften they stopped at an inn for the night.

"I don't care, those no good thieves are not going to stop until someone does something about them, and I have half a mind to do it myself." A blonde nord woman complained, Kaiden and Serana gave her a strange look.

"What's this about thieves?" Kaiden asked, the woman turned to him.

"The thieves' guild has been causing trouble, and I want to stop them." She explained.

"Maybe we could help." Kaiden suggested.

"That would be great. We should leave now, when they aren't expecting it." She said.

"Okay, but… What's your name?" Kaiden asked her.

"I'm Mjoll, and you are?"

"I'm Kaiden, and that's Serana." Kaiden said, motioning to Serana.

"Good to meet you, let's go." Mjoll said, before walking out of the inn, Kaiden and Serana followed her. Once they were outside they saw a woman with short brown hair surrounded by several guards.

The woman was dressed in black thieves' guild armor, and had a serious, but playful look about her. She seemed to be expecting the three.

"That's her. The one with Skooma. The blonde one." The woman said, pointing to Mjoll, the guards nodded, and moved to grab her.

"What are you talking about?" Mjoll demanded. "I have no Skooma on me!" Mjoll defended herself.

"I will need to search you." One of the guards said, Mjoll scoffed.

"Fine. But this is pointless, I am no criminal, you know this." Mjoll said. The guard shrugged, and searched her, pulling a vial of Skooma from her pouch, Mjoll is surprised. "That was planted on me I swear!" Mjoll yelled, as the guards grabbed her.

"By order of the Jarl, you are under arrest. Possession of Skooma. Come with us." The guard told her, before dragging Mjoll away kicking and screaming, Kaiden and Serana glare at the woman in black armor, who smiles sweetly at them, before pulling out a pouch of gold.

"How much do you want?" She asked, Serana and Kaiden exchanged a look.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiden asked, he didn't like this woman, but she seemed trustworthy at the same time.

"Gold. You helped me get her out here. Plus, Kaiden. I know you." She said, Kaiden gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about? How do you know me?" Kaiden asked, the woman smiled at him, before handing him two thousand gold.

"I'm Cardina. Leader of the Thieves Guild. Trust me, I look out for my own, take care." Cardina said before walking away, Kaiden and Serana just looked at each other.

"You work for the thieves' guild?" Serana asked, Kaiden shook his head.

"Not at all. Never even met them before. Don't know what she was talking about." Kaiden said, Serana nodded.

"Regardless, we should head back inside. If they leave you alone that makes our job easier." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, they went back inside for the night.

_**Hey yea, hope you enjoyed. Don't know when the next update will be. Review, favorite, follow. Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bond

**Hey**_** guys, I'm here bringing you another chapter of Skyrim: Blood of the Heart, and I hope you enjoy it. We do see some development in this chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Don't fucking sue.**_

Kaiden and Serana arrived in the Castle Volkihar Courtyard, to see the Garden that Valerica had tended until she left. Serana was stunned, and Kaiden just followed her around the Garden. The way Serana had described it on the way here, made it seem like this place was blessed by the Gods themselves.

"It… It wasn't always like this, I promise you…" Serana said, her voice shaking at the very sight of her mother's beloved Garden, fallen into such despair. "Do you know how beautiful something can be when tended by a master for centuries?" Serana asked, as they walked up to… the thing in the center of the Courtyard.

"I can only imagine, I'm sorry Serana…" Kaiden trailed off, he didn't know what else to say. You couldn't make this right with words. So, he just extended his hand and gripped her shoulder. She placed her hand above his, squeezing, as if telling him to never let go. For a moment they understood each other completely. But then the moment passed as Serana regained her composure, and realized something was wrong.

"Wait… Something's wrong with the moon dial…" Serana muttered. Moon Dial? Kaiden had seen a sun dial in the Castle he once lived in, but he had never heard of a moon dial.

"Moon Dial?" Kaiden asked, waiting for her to clarify. She hummed, before realizing that it was probably the only one in existence.

"Yeah, the original architect of the Castle had it as a sun dial, but my mother insisted to change it, I don't know why. But it's probably the only one in existence." Serana informed him, he nodded, and looked at it.

"Some of the Crests are missing…" He muttered, she nodded.

"Yeah, they are… Let's find them." Serana suggested, Kaiden gave her a look.

"Why?" He asked her, she frowned.

"I don't know. I just don't want to leave it like this, you know?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded.

"I understand. Let's get started then." Kaiden said, before walking away from Serana to go find the crests.

"So… What's this whole _'Your Majesty' _thing?" Serana asked.

"I was a Prince of a faraway nation. Named Antrilanla. Until the Followers of Kital'Mo, one of the Lost Daedra destroyed it using some great magic spell." Kaiden recalled painfully, Serana frowned.

"So… What about your parents? I mean, we've talked about mine, but what about you?" Serana asked, Kaiden frowned.

"I'm the only person left in my family. They were good rulers, and I miss them every day. I just… Wish I could have done something… That's why I came here with Vani. She wanted to hunt Vampires, and I figured that this would be a new start…" Kaiden told her, she frowned.

"And now?"

"Now… I think I found someplace I can really belong… I mean, the Dawnguard are nice enough, and Vani seems to get along with them, so why not stay?" Kaiden told her, with a half-smile, she frowned, but nodded.

"Must be nice." Serana muttered, Kaiden gave her a look.

"What do you mean '_Must be nice' _you're a part of this too Serana." Kaiden told her with a broad smile, she gave him a half smile in return.

"Let's just find those missing crests." Serana told him, he nodded. They ended up finding the missing crests, and placing them back in their original positions. The Moon Dial began to shift, and reveal a path further down into the castle.

"Wow… be careful. I've never been down there before. No telling what might be waiting for us." Serana said, as Kaiden led them down the now revealed pathway.

"You know, you sure talk about being lonely a lot." Kaiden told her, resuming their conversation they were having before they saw the destroyed courtyard.

"Well, I was. You get used to it after a while. I guess, what about you?" Serana asked.

"What about me?" Kaiden asked, Serana rolled her eyes.

"I mean… Do you ever get lonely?" Serana asked him, he thought for a moment.

"Well, there is always Vani. But… I never had many friends beyond her, so in a way yeah… I was. For a long time." He muttered, Serana hummed.

"And what about now?" Serana asked him, he smiled up at her as they entered a room at the bottom of the pathway.

"Now… Whenever I get lonely I just look over at my favorite Vampire." Kaiden told her, with a broad smile, she smiled at him, with an exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes.

"You're so sweet." She told him, he smiled at her. They stayed like that, just smiling at each other, until they remembered that they had a job to do, and continued on.

Kaiden and Serana journeyed through the underground area, fighting Skeletons, Death Hounds, and Gargoyles. They defeated these foes with relative ease. Until they came to what seemed to be the final room, and several Gargoyles sprang to life around them.

Kaiden was running away from a Gargoyle, only to come face to face with another. He ducked just as its claw tore through the air. It was going for the kill, so he jumped into the air, and spun around, thrusting his sword into the back of the Gargoyles throat. It ended up going clean through, and as the Gargoyle fell forward he took Kaiden with him.

Kaiden fell on top of the Gargoyle and got up, trying to yank his sword out, but to no avail, it had been embedded in the stone ground. The Gargoyle he had been running from let out a roar and charged at him.

At inhuman speeds Serana launched herself at it, she managed to stab it in the chest, but it roared in pain, and smacked her across the abdomen, sending her flying into a wall. Kaiden looked from the Gargoyle who had taken the time to roar yet again, to Serana, who wasn't moving.

Rage boiled in his body, as he let out a scream and ran towards the Gargoyle, pulling the dagger he had on his belt, and jamming it into the Gargoyles throat, he screamed as he forced the blade to cut across the Gargoyles throat. The Gargoyle in a final move swung its claws and they cut across his torso. Blood ended up splattering everywhere, and the Gargoyle fell, Kaiden fell on top of it.

He wanted to just lie there, comfortable, but no. He had to make sure Serana was okay. He pushed himself up, and stumbled over to Serana, he collapsed on the ground next to her, reaching out to grasp her cold hand as his vision faded.

_**-Blood of the Heart-**_

_It was sunny outside of the Castle, as Kaiden walked through the halls, Vani at his side, she had always travelled with him. He was on his way to the Throne Room where his parents had summoned him. There was a large party that he would have to greet, in accordance with his grooming to become a ruler one day._

_He was crossing through the courtyard when a high pitched noise pierced through the air, and a red beam of energy erupted from the roof of the Throne Room, sending rubble everywhere, what happened next was an explosion rocking the entire castle._

_Vani had threw herself on top of Kaiden to protect him from any falling debris. But once a part of the Castle exploded in a red energy, she got off of him, and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him kicking and screaming away from the castle. She threw him on a horse, and instructed him to hold on before she rode over the bridge._

_All throughout the land red beams were ripping through the sky, and explosions were ripping the Island nation apart, Vani was riding through the village, as another one of the beams fired, and sent rubble from nearby building flying in all directions. One large piece happened to hit the horse they were riding in the head, and it died on impact, falling and crushing Vani's left leg._

_Kaiden had come to his senses, and he lifted the horse from Vani's leg, so she could move it out of the way. He grabbed her and supported her, they ran for the docks, people were getting slaughtered all around them, families were burning, and they made it to a boat with a few other survivors, and wasted no time in sailing off. That was the last that they saw of their home, of the Kingdom of Antrilanla… _

_**-Blood of the Heart-**_

The first thing Kaiden felt was the splitting pain in his chest, it hurt just to breathe. Then he vaguely became aware of cold hands caressing his face, and the sound of someone sobbing. His eyelids were heavy, and it took all he had to open his eyes, and see the Vampire he had rescued crying. Asking the Gods that he just wake up.

If it took everything he had to open his eyes, the Gods must have given him the strength to reach out and grasp Serana's shoulder. Hey eyes snapped to him, and he gave her a weak smile. She cried out some more before moving her hands behind his back, and pulling him up so she could hug him.

"I thought I lost you! You were just so cold!" Serana wailed, Kaiden frowned, and brought his hand up to stroke her hair. She tightened her grip on him.

"Sorry…" He muttered, Serana pulled away to look at him. He gave her a pitiful look, and she shook her head.

"I didn't know what I would do if I lost you… You're my… My closest… Well, my only friend…" Serana muttered, she had regained most of her composure, and Kaiden smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…" he muttered, she gave him a half smile as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I thought we promised no more near-death experiences…" She whispered, he smiled at her, and looked down, noticing that his wound was healed, and only three red lines remained. "I had to… make you drink a potion." She muttered, with a light blush.

"Thank you Serana… Well, I guess my armor is useless now… A shame, I really liked my Dawnguard armor…" He muttered, Serana nodded, and helped him up. With no threats they began to search the room.

"Hey. I found this…" Serana muttered, holding up some Royal Vampire Armor. Kaiden moved over to her and took it, she blushed and turned around so he could get changed. Once he did he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see him donned in armor similar to hers.

"Hey, we match now!" He exclaimed happily, before wincing in pain and gripping his chest. Serana moved to him, worried.

"Don't over exert yourself, that wound was deep." Serana told him, he nodded. Before he stood back up straight and smiled at her.

"By the way, how did you… _'Force' _me to take a potion?" he asked her, she blushed again and looked away from him.

"I… I had to give it to you manually, you would have choked if I didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Serana muttered, Kaiden shook his head.

"Hey, it saved my life, don't apologize." Kaiden told her, before thinking for a moment. "But… How exactly did you make sure I didn't choke on it?" He asked her, she blushed further and rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? I had to put some in my mouth, and then… force it down your throat." Serana told him, he still gave her a blank look. "I had to shove my tongue down your throat so that you would drink the potion." She told him, her blush deepening, and her tone sharpening, she was getting annoyed.

"Oh. Don't apologize for that." He told her, she rolled her eyes.

"What about Brelyna?" Serana asked, from what it looked like the two were extremely close.

"What? No! Gods no! That's not a thing! She's like a little sister to me!" Kaiden told her, Serana visibly relaxed, but she couldn't place why.

"Oh, well good…" Serana muttered, Kaiden smirked at her.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asked her, she glared at him. Kaiden walked over to the Gargoyle, and pulled his sword out of the stone, smiling he sheathed it. He also removed Serana's dagger from the second Gargoyles chest, and returned it to her.

"No." she deadpanned. Kaiden just smiled and deciding to drop the subject moved over to the fireplace, and began looking at it. Serana walked up next to him, glad that they were done with the conversation for now. Kaiden moved his hands along the wall, and grasped a scone, and tugged slightly, out of sheer luck it moved, and a stone wall slid out from behind the fire wood, moving to reveal another passage.

"How did you find that?" Serana asked him, he shrugged.

"Back at the Castle, we had a similar thing. An escape route, but we never got the chance to use it…" Kaiden muttered.

"I guess great minds do think alike. My mother certainly was smarter than I gave her credit for…" Serana muttered, as Kaiden led them inside, Serana following close behind him, he opened the wooden door at the end of the pathway to see a big laboratory, filled with book shelves in one corner, and different alchemical ingredient around the room, on long tables.

"By the Eight…" Serana muttered as she saw it, she and Kaiden slowly walked towards the center of the room, looking around at all of the stuff.

"Wow, your mother maintained quite a laboratory…" Kaiden told her, Serana just nodded.

"I had no idea that this place even existed. My mother kept this a secret even from me. I guess she thought that what she was working on was too dangerous…" Serana muttered. Kaiden looked around, and then pointed to the large stone circle pattern in the floor, the tiles were arranged strangely, they weren't matching the rest of the room.

"What's that?" Kaiden asked her, Serana made a noise of surprise, then she began to explain to him about a plane of Oblivion called the Soul Cairn, ran by the Ideal Masters. And the Powerful Necromancers that tried to summon it. She also explained that the center of the room should serve as a portal.

"Find her journal for me, I think I can get us there if I have her research notes." Serana instructed Kaiden, who began to go looking for the Journal, he began in corner of the room with the bookshelves. Most of the books, he had seen before in other places, but then he found a red journal. He gave it to Serana who was quite pleased that he had actually found it.

"Yes! This is great! It seems that she did find a way into the Soul Cairn, and that is a portal!" Serana exclaimed happily. Kaiden smiled at her.

"How do we get there though?" Kaiden asked her, she hummed.

"One second, she should have kept a list of ingredients here… Oh, yes! Here it is! Let's see, we need… Soul Gem Shards, a bit of Finely Ground Bone Meal, some Purified Void Salts, and… Gods damn it!" Serana exclaimed, Kaiden moved to look over her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked her, she sighed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. And if we could get that we wouldn't have gone on this lovely field trip in the first place!" Serana exclaimed, and everything was going so well! Kaiden thought for a moment.

"You share her blood." He told her, she smiled up at him.

"Not bad. Let's just hope it works, mistakes with these kinds of things can be… Messy…" Serana muttered, before the two of the scurried around the room, trying to find the ingredients.

In no time at all, the two had found the ingredients, and set them all in the vial that was adjacent to the alleged portal on the floor, Serana walked up to it, and pulled out her dagger.

"Let's get this over with…" Serana muttered, right before she was about to cut her hand, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Kaiden giving her a look.

"Hey, before we do this, can I ask you something?" Kaiden asked her, she smirked at him, she would have teased him saying that he did just ask her something, but decided against it.

"Sure, what is it?" She wondered, he looked down, and frowned.

"What will you do when we find you mother?" Kaiden asked her, she pursed her lips, and hung her head before responding.

"I've been asking myself that, since the moment we came to the Castle. I… I don't know…" Serana muttered, she wanted to cry, but she had already broke down once today, she didn't want to make a habit of it, she had to be strong. "She was so sure about what we did to my father, I couldn't help but go along with her, no matter the cost." Serana told him, he nodded.

"It sounds like she did everything for your sake." Kaiden said, Serana smiled at him.

"Possibly, I guess even a Vampire mother is still a mother… She worried about me, about all of us. But she wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went off the edge." Serana told him. He nodded again.

"We won't know until we find her." Kaiden reminded her, she nodded, before giving him a small smile.

"Yes… Yes, you're right. I guess I didn't expect anyone to care how I felt about her. Thank you." Serana told him with a smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens, I'm with you." He reassured her, she smiled at him, and squeezed his hand a little bit.

"And I'm glad." She told him, grinning ear to ear, before she took her hand off of his, and turned around. "Now let's get this portal open." Serana said, before raising her hands again, and making a small cut on her wrist, a few drops of blood fell into the vial, and thanks to Serana's fast healing abilities the wound closed itself.

"By the Blood of my Ancestors…"

Almost immediately the portal began to glow a bright, yet unnerving purple, and the stone started to shift, and move around, forming a staircase like structure, from where they were standing down into a purple abyss. Kaiden gave Serana a look, and moved forward, keeping one of his hands resting on his sword, just in case he needed to fight. Serana followed behind him, but as soon as he got close he felt a great pain, begin in his chest, and slowly make its way through his entire body, he screamed, and Serana grabbed him and pulled him back, realizing her mistake.

Once they were back on solid ground he leaned against the railing, panting. That pain had been on par with his wound from earlier. Serana looked over him concerned.

"Are you alright? That looked painful…" Serana muttered, he gave her a look.

"It was… What happened?" Kaiden asked her, the pain had come out of nowhere, and there was no escape from it. It had worn down by now, but he could still feel it. Deep inside his soul.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized it sooner… The Soul Cairn is… well, for lack of a better word, hungry. It was trying to take your soul as payment." Serana explained, and Kaiden frowned, after all of that it would still amount to nothing in the end.

"It there anything we can do about it?" He asked her, she thought for a moment, and pursed her lips.

"Well, I could always… Soul Trap you…" Serana suggested, he gave her a look.

"How is that an option?" He asked her, it would be the same thing, Serana rolled her eyes.

"It would only be a partial Soul Trap. It would let you enter the Soul Cairn, but you would be weaker when we go inside." Serana told him, he nodded.

"How weak, exactly?" Kaiden asked her, she furrowed her brows together and thought.

"Not by much, you shouldn't even notice it." She told him, he nodded.

"Still doesn't sound too nice…" He muttered, moving his head back and hitting it on the railing, he cursed and held his head. Serana laughed a little bit, before getting serious again.

"Well, I suppose there is another option… But you'll like it even less…" Serana muttered, Kaiden frowned he knew what she was referring to.

"What is it?" He asked her, in hopes that he was actually wrong about what he thought she was talking about.

"Well, the Undead don't count as payment… I could always… Turn you…" Serana suggested, Kaiden frowned, and closed his eyes.

"You can't seriously be suggesting this…" He muttered, she frowned.

"You know if there was another way, I would do it." Serana reminded him, he sighed, she was right, she was absolutely right. So, now he had a choice. The choice to become weaker, or become a vampire. A Volkihar no less, he would have just dismissed the suggestion as impossible, he would never do such a thing, but… He trusted Serana, and maybe he could do it, if it was her. He couldn't afford to be weak, especially when he had already nearly been killed today, he didn't think he could get lucky twice.

So, he shut his eyes, and swallowed a large lump in his throat, before opening his eyes, and staring up at her. He furrowed his eyebrows, and she studied him, curiously expecting his answer.

"Turn me, I can't afford to be weak, I have to protect you." Kaiden told her, she gave him an unsure look, for a second he thought he said the wrong thing, but he knew that wasn't it, she didn't want him to feel like he had to do this, become a vampire.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this. I mean, this isn't like a new set of armor, you'll be a creature of the night, just like me. Think about this, your compatriots will probably kill us both." Serana reminded him, he processed all the information, and gave her a weak smile.

"I know that Vani would never allow anyone to harm me. I trust you Serana." Kaiden said, Serana gave him a weak smile in return.

"I'm glad, it will make this… Easier… Turning someone, it's… Intimate, at least for us." Serana told him, he smiled at her.

"Well, in that case, I'm glad you're the one doing it." Kaiden told her, before she smiled at him, she moved slightly closer to him, so that she was the only thing he could see.

"Just relax okay, I'll try to get this over with as fast as I can…" Serana muttered, before closing in, and gently biting the side of his neck, being sure to exchange their blood using her fangs, when she pulled away, she wiped the spot with her sleeve. The wound was already healed, it had worked!

Kaiden winced, and he lost his vision for a few minutes, when he came to, Serana was staring at him, with a worried expression. At first the pain was excruciating, but it faded fast, and it was replaced by a feeling of power, of hunger. And a strange feeling of connection that wasn't there before. A connection, a binding agreement to stay with Serana forever.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked him, he smiled at her, and ended up showing his newly grown fangs slightly.

"Yeah… That felt… strange. I feel like I'm connected to you, is that strange?" Kaiden asked Serana blushed lightly, and shook her head.

"No, that's normal. Pure Blooded Vampires are able to form connections with those that they turn." Serana told him, he nodded, and blushed a little bit.

"Have you turned anyone else?" Kaiden asked, Serana shook her head.

"No. I've never turned anyone, and this whole connection thing is new to me too." Serana told him, eh smiled at her.

"It feels like I'm supposed to stay with you, no matter what." He muttered. Ever since she turned him, he had a new feeling in his head, aside from the connection. It was strange, and he didn't exactly know how to describe it. But he was happier when she was around. He was relaxed overall, he knew he could trust her, and that she could trust him. They would defend each other no matter what.

"I'm glad. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you in there. I've got your back." Serana told him, he nodded.

"Same here. I promise I'll protect you too." Kaiden told her, she smiled at him, and pulled him up from his position, leaning against the balcony.

"We should get moving, lead on." Serana said, and Kaiden smiled at her, before taking a tentative step onto the staircase to the portal, remembering what happened last time he was cautious, but he and Serana passed through with ease.

Though as soon as they entered the Soul Cairn, any ease they felt faded away from them, the place was horrid. It had a terrible feeling of hopelessness in the air. It made them want to give up while looking at the dead land. They descended the staircase onto the grey earth, and looked around. They saw several spirits wandering around, all of them from different time periods.

"This place… This isn't right. I don't like it." Serana muttered, Kaiden turned to look back at her, attempting to give her a confident smile, but ultimately failing.

"We'll get through this, together. Okay?" Kaiden tried to reassure her, and she gave him an uneasy smile. They continued down the path, and Serana picked up her pace so she was right beside Kaiden, she would have grabbed a hold of his sleeve, but she figured that would show just how scared she was.

They continued on for what felt like hours, until they reached a large stone structure. They had encountered some resistance on their way here, but they were easily killed. Once they reached the structure they climbed the steps to see a purple barrier blocking their path, they heard a woman muttering something. Kaiden was about to speak when Serana stopped him.

"Mother?" Serana called, they heard a woman make a surprised noise, and she walked up to the barrier, she looked them over, and gasped when she saw Serana.

"Serana? What are you doing here?" Valerica asked her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Is there any way to bring down the barrier, we have to talk." Serana said, and before Valerica could respond she noticed something. Serana wasn't alone.

"Hold on. You brought a stranger here? Have you lost your mind?" Valerica exclaimed, her tone becoming hysterical, Serana winced.

"No, Mother, it-"

"You. Step forward!" Valerica demanded, cutting Serana off, Kaiden gave Serana an unsure look, and she gave him an apologetic frown as he stepped forward. The resemblance between the two was minimal. While Serana was a kind and beautiful woman, Valerica was a cold, and unforgiving shrew.

"So, how has it come to pass that my daughter is in the company of you? You may be one of us, but I know what you really are. You're a hunter aren't you? Yes, that sword is proof. It pains me to think that you would act under the guise of her protector just to hunt me down." Valerica said, Kaiden looked down at his sword, he had no idea that it was all that recognizable. He had inherited it from his father, who had gotten it from his father before him, and so on.

"No, Valerica. It's not like that! I promise you, we're trying to stop Harkon's Prophecy." Kaiden told her, Valerica scoffed, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you know of the Prophecy?" Valerica sneered, Kaiden winced. He really wasn't going to catch a break here.

"I know that Harkon plans to blot out the sun. And I won't let that happen." Kaiden told her, she glared at him further.

"And how exactly are you going to stop him?" Valerica asked him, he smirked at her.

"We'll need the Elder Scroll to figure it out." Kaiden told her, and her look of dissatisfaction, transitioned into one of pure hatred. Kaiden figured she would probably kill him, if there wasn't a barrier between the two.

"You think I'd have the audacity to lock Serana up, for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone? No, the real key to the prophecy is Serana herself." Valerica told him, he furrowed his brow and looked back at Serana, who looked just as confused as he did.

"What do you mean?" Kaiden asked her tentatively, she shook her head.

"Auriel's bow is only half of the necessary things to blot out the sun. You also need the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour to taint the bow's immense power. Blood that Serana and I share, if you were to get the bow, what is stopping him from completing the prophecy." Valerica told him, matter-of-factly. He felt horrified that he could have been so stupid. They had played right into Harkon's trap, he wanted them to find the bow for him, so that he could use it himself.

"So… He means to… Kill Serana?" Kaiden asked, looking down guiltily, Valerica glared at him.

"Yes. And now you know why the both of you were fools to come here. How do you intend to keep Serana safe from Harkon once one of you actually possesses Auriel's Bow?" Valerica asked, Kaiden looked back at Serana who was still processing the information.

"Simple. I'll kill Harkon." He told her, and at that Valerica laughed at him.

"Really, and how do you think you can do that?" Valerica asked him.

"I'll have Auriel's bow." He told her, she glared at him.

"You care nothing of Serana, you cannot protect her. You getting that bow will be her demise!" Valerica told him, he shook his head.

"I would never allow that to happen, I care about her too much." Kaiden said, Valerica shook her head.

"You claim so much, but when the time comes you will find yourself overwhelmed by the futility of your actions." Valerica told him, and Serana snapped.

"Lay off of him, now!" Serana yelled, stepping up beside Kaiden, and glaring defiantly at her mother.

"Serana, you would ask me to entrust you to this stranger? He cares nothing for us, he hunts vampires for a living!" Valerica argued, but Serana was having none of it.

"This '_stranger' _has done more for me in the short time that I've known him than you've done in centuries! He risked everything to help me, he gave up his life to help me!" Serana yelled, Valerica was about to retort, but Serana wouldn't let her get out a word.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted any of this! You just assumed you knew best, and locked me away! To what? Protect me? Please, you were both so angry that you didn't see that I didn't want that. I hated that, and you two were so wrapped up in your own selfish hatred for each other that you didn't see that I wanted a family! I suppose I still want that, but I don't think it'll ever happen. Not now… Kaiden, this is pointless let's go." Serana muttered, before turning around, Valerica called out to her stopping her.

"Serana! Please! I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that, I am so sorry that I let my hatred blind me. I should have been more considerate, please forgive me Serana." Valerica pleaded, Serana turned to her.

"I want you to tell us how we can get this barrier down, so we can get the Elder Scroll." Serana told her, Valerica nodded.

"The barrier is protected by the Boneyard Keepers, three of them to be exact, they act as wardens to the souls here. If you defeat them then the barrier should go down. I promise I will take you to the Elder Scroll if you do." Valerica said, before she told them the locations of the Boneyard Keepers, and Serana, and Kaiden set off to defeat them.

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, we did not see any of Vani in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, and all that jizz._**


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Closer

_**Hey! Man this happened sooner than I expected, didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon. But man time flies when you're having fun. So, anyway, enjoy our two heroes in the Soul Cairn. They sure as hell dont. Fuck that place. **_

_**If you are a fan of Legend of Korra, feel free to come down to a forum called Into the Abyss. It's a RolePlay thing, and we're looking for people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Dont sue.**_

"We have to fight that?" Kaiden asked as he looked up at a Boneyard Keeper, it was sitting in a throne, with a large Axe beside it. Serana looked at him and shrugged.

"We could always just ask it to die." Serana suggested sarcastically, Kaiden rolled his eyes.

"Always with the sass." He muttered, Serana laughed loudly, and Kaiden clamped his hand over her mouth. "Quiet!" He hissed, she nodded. He looked back at the Keeper trying to figure out a plan, when he felt something wet go up and down his hand, he pulled it away and looked at Serana who had a smirk.

"You didn't move your hand." She deadpanned, he gave her a strange look.

"So you decide to lick it?"

"Yes."

"You are the strangest vampire I've ever… met…" Kaiden trailed off, seeing Serana's worried expression, and sighed. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Kaiden asked her, she nodded, he turned his head to see the Boneyard Keeper standing above him menacingly. Kaiden drew his sword and sliced its leg in one motion, grabbing Serana by the arm and running away as it roared in pain.

"We can't run!" Serana yelled.

"I know!" He yelled as he let go of her hand and turned to face her. "Keep him off of me." He ordered before running around the corner, Serana cursed as she readied her magic, quickly dispatching a Boneman that rose to attack her, she revived it, then shot an Ice Spike at the Boneyard Keeper.

The Boneyard Keeper roared in annoyance, and slight pain before charging at Serana, she began to panic, she threw everything she had at it. Kaiden was nowhere to be seen, if he abandoned her, she was going to kill him. Again.

"Gods damn it!" She yelled as her Magika ran out, she drew her dagger just as the Boneyard Keeper was on top of her basically, she knew she couldn't live, it was all over. She heard Kaiden yell, and a shadow moved above her, a sword was plunged into the darkness where the Boneyard Keeper's skull would be, it killed it apparently, as it fell to the ground, taking Kaiden with it. The Boneyard Keeper faded away and Kaiden struggled to get up.

Serana rushed over to him, in order to help him up, he smiled at her, and she glared at him.

"Why do you always have to do the stupidest things?" She complained, as she helped him to his feet.

"At least we lived." He told her happily, she glared at him further.

"Now who's sassing who?" Serana muttered, Kaiden shrugged.

"Hey, I was trying to be heroic!" He countered, she rolled her eyes.

"If you die in the process then what good is it?" Serana asked him, he shrugged.

"Can you just get me a Potion from my satchel?" He asked her, she sighed, and fished around the satchel for one. She pulled out a potion and uncorked it. "Thanks." He said as he took the potion from her and drank it. He stood up and dusted himself off. He nearly fell over, Serana supported him.

"You idiot..."

"We lived didn't we!"

"You nearly died, and can't even stand by yourself!" Serana yelled at him, he frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Kaiden muttered, Serana sighed.

"It's not your fault. It's my mother and fathers fault for making us even do this. And for you being a Vampire." Serana said regretfully, Kaiden frowned.

"Don't worry about it Serana. I'd do anything to help you, we're friends." Kaiden said, Serana frowned.

"You're right, we are friends." Serana muttered, staring at the ground, Kaiden gave her a look.

"What's wrong?" Kaiden asked her, Serana shook her head, and looked forward, across the grey barren landscape, and purple sky.

"Nothing. Let's just get this done." Serana said, Kaiden frowned and cleared his throat.

"Is it about your mom? Want to talk about it?" Kaiden asked her, they were walking, Serana was supporting him. She nearly blushed at the thought that Kaiden was pressed up against her, her hand holding his.

"I just... I don't know..." Serana replied, looking at him with a frown. "Part of me is relieved. You have no idea how long all that had been building up. It felt good to get it all out, and off my chest... But... Another part of me is still really angry, and hurt. It took me up until now that my mother is just as bad as my father." Serana explained to him, he gripped her hand tighter, she looked at him.

"Are you going to be all right?" Kaiden asked, testing his legs out. He was fine now, and took his weight off of Serana, they stopped and looked at each other, Kaiden gripped her shoulders.

"I will be. I just need some time..." Serana trailed off, Kaiden frowned as he saw her near heartbroken face. Kaiden moved closer and wrapped Serana in a tight hug. He hugged her as tightly as she possibly could, hoping that he could stop whatever pain she was feeling. He hated seeing anyone hurt, but Serana was a whole different story.

"Thank you Kaiden. That means a lot." Serana whispered, Kaiden smiled, and pulled away to give her a serious look.

"I'm here for you Serana, anytime you wanna talk, I'll listen." Kaiden told her, she smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"That means a lot. Now, let's get moving okay, I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Serana told him, he nodded.

"I feel you there. Let's get that Elder Scroll and get the hell out of here." Kaiden said, starting to walk away, Serana stuck close to him. She had a small smile on her face.

"Tell me more about your past Kaiden, please?" Serana asked, Kaiden smirked.

"Why?" Kaiden asked her, she shrugged.

"I just want to know what happened. We're friends right, they talk, and share stories." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"Fair enough. Um... Well, I was in Cyrodil for a while. Went to see that big dragon statue. I think it was from the Oblivion Crisis..."

"Oblivion Crisis?" Serana asked, Kaiden shrugged.

"I don't know too much about it myself. But I think that Mehrunes Dagon tried to invade the world, and destroy it. The Champion of Cyrodil saved everyone. With the heir... Don't remember exactly... I think it was Martin maybe..." Kaiden trailed off.

"Hmm, sounds like everything resolved itself. What else did you do?" Serana asked, Kaiden hummed.

"Well, after that me and Vani heard rumors of the Dawnguard. She wanted to go since her family had a history in them, so we went, here we are." Kaiden said, Serana nodded.

"What was her family's history?" Serana asked, Kaiden hummed.

"Nambella was a name from the Original Dawnguard, and Vani's other name Calden comes from a Vampire Clan." Kaiden explained, Serana's eyes widened.

"She is apart of the Calden lineage? I knew them. A bit, well, I knew of them." Serana told him, he nodded.

"They were forced to leave. One of my ancestors was a friend of theirs, they left with a small company to Antrilana that's why I'm from there." Kaiden explained, Serana hummed.

They ended up finding the other two Boneyard Keepers, and dispatching them with little difficulty. They started making their way to Valerica once again. Serana stopped right before they arrived however, Kaiden turned to her with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she avoided his gaze. She was ashamed that he had given up his life for her. She had done this, and if they ended up being trapped here, it would be her fault, everything that happened to Kaiden would be her fault.

"I should be asking you, you're the one who sacrificed their entire lives to help a girl you met a few short weeks ago." Serana told him, he frowned. He moved towards her, attempting to place a hand on her shoulder, she shook her head, he retracted his hand.

"Serana... Listen, this isn't your fault, I chose this. I want to help you because I care about you, and I want to make sure you are okay." Kaiden told her, she frowned, and shook her head.

"I'm not okay though, not knowing that I caused this. If you would have just killed me when we first met we wouldn't be here now. I mean, I turned you! You're a vampire, your entire life is over because of me! It is my fault!" Serana yelled, tears filling her eyes, Kaiden moved in close and hugged her tight again. Hoping to ease her pain however he could.

"Stop with that. Think about it, none of this is your fault. My ancestors left and started a new nation. It was destroyed by the Followers of Kital'Mo. Vani brought me to Skyrim. Isran sent me on that mission. I chose to help you, it had nothing to do with what you did, I chose this path, for you." Kaiden explained to her, she shook her head.

"But why did you give up your life for me? I'm nothing special." Serana muttered

"Serana, you are something special to me. Now, come on." Kaiden told her as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes, she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Kaiden. I'll do my best not to disappoint you." Serana said, Kaiden smiled at her, and walking up the steps to Valerica, the purple barrier was gone.

"Did you... Did you really destroy all three Keepers?" Valerica asked, Kaiden smirked at her as Serana came up beside him, still wiping tears from her eyes. "Serana what happened? What did you do?" Valerica demanded advancing on Kaiden, Serana moved between them.

"He didn't do anything! This is your fault, now let's go get the Elder Scroll so we can get out of here." Serana demanded, Valerica sighed and walked away from Kaiden. Serana looked up at him with a smile, he returned the favor and they followed Valerica through the doors. Kaiden expected to see a grand hall like Castle Volkihar, but this was just more barren land.

The three Vampires walked down the stairs and out into what seemed to be the center of the courtyard, Kaiden saw a small alchemy lab set up on one side, that must be where Valerica did her research. Before he could go investigate a loud, thundering roar was heard overhead, Kaiden looked to Serana, and Valerica. Serana had a concerned look, mirroring Kaiden's own, Valerica however was terrified.

"Durneviir!" Valerica muttered, Kaiden drew his sword. Valerica, and Serana readied their magic as a large decaying dragon flew over head, roaring once again.

Around the three Vampires ten to fifteen bonemen raised from the ground, Kaiden turned to look at Serana, who smirked and gave him a thumbs up as Durneviir landed in front of them. Kaiden smiled and gripped his sword with both hands, running at the Dragon while Valerica and Serana dealt with the Bonemen.

Kaiden used his enhanced speed as a Vampire, he glared at the Dragon, who seemed to be preparing some kind of breath attack, once he was close enough he vaulted over Durneviir's head, landing on his back. He turned and prepared to drive his sword through the Dragon's skull. Durneviir roared and spun around rapidly, throwing Kaiden off of him. Kaiden flew into a tombstone.

A Boneman loomed over Kaiden with a large battle axe held over its head, Kaiden put his hands up, but before he was cleaved in two, the Boneman fell aside, a large Ice Spike embedded in its ribcage. Kaiden looked to Serana, she smiled at him, dispatching another Boneman.

Kaiden grabbed his sword and ran towards Durneviir once again, he seemed to be waiting for Kaiden. As soon as he was close Durneviir opened his gaping maw to swallow Kaiden. Kaiden jumped on his nose and yelled as he drove his blade into Durneviir's skull. He roared and let out a torrent to purple fire. Kaiden flew off of him, this time crashing into the ground next to Serana.

Serana rushed over to him, Durneviir turned to him, not entirely finished yet, the blade wasn't deep enough Serana noticed, she rushed over to the Dragon launching an Ice Spike into his eyes, she jumped up and drove the blade deeper. Once again Durneviir let lose a torrent of purple flames, throwing Serana off with much more force than he had used previously.

Serana flew through two tombstones, landing on the ground away from the others. Several Bonemen approached her, weapons drawn. Kaiden got on his hands and knees, Valerica herself was surrounded, and hadn't noticed Serana's absence. Kaiden looked around, he saw Durneviir fading away in a brilliant purple flame, and several Bonemen advancing towards one area.

Kaiden growled, and ran towards the Bonemen. Something in him snapped. He killed two Bonemen with their own weapons, then fell to his knees. A burning pain ran through his blood as he transformed into a Vampire Lord. He recovered and dashed towards the three remaining Bonemen advancing on Serana. He killed all of them with his claws. He was taking heaving breaths, Serana pushed herself up, and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Kaiden! Kaiden, are you still in there? Is that you?" Serana asked as she ran towards Kaiden's hulking Vampire Lord form, he turned and glared at her, she reached up and cupped his face. He just stared at her. "It's me. I'm okay Kaiden, come back to me. Please." Serana pleaded, Kaiden just stared down at her, Serana teared up, and grabbed his hand, kissing it as she did before.

Kaiden's eyes widened, as he remembered who he was, the burning pain filled his blood again, an he fell to the ground, panting, and sweating, Serana hugged him tightly, thanking the Gods that he changed back.

"Serana? What happened?" He asked her, she just shook her head, she was still crying, Kaiden frowned, and stroked her hair. She pulled away to look at him, her lover lip quivering.

"I... I almost lost you..." Serana cried, Kaiden frowned and kissed her forehead, then smiled at her.

"But you didn't. I'm still here." Kaiden reassured her, Serana just cried harder. Valerica walked up the them, as unsure look on her face. She cleared her throat, causing the two to look at her.

"I hate to interrupt, I just wanted to compliment you. I thought I would never see the death of that accursed Dragon." Valerica said, Kaiden smiled at her, and pulled Serana up, she wiped her tears away.

"I was glad to help." Kaiden said, Valerica looked to Serana and smiled.

"Now, let's go get that scroll. Though, something is bothering me..." Valerica muttered as they walked over to her alchemy laboratory, Serana tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"It has been said that Durneviir cannot be slain by normal means. So perhaps you merely misplaced his physical form." Valerica,explained as they arrived at the lab. Kaiden drank a health potion, along with Serana. The two of the grunting as the instantaneous healing did it's job.

"Well, that's not good. How long will it take for him to come back?" Kaiden asked, Valerica shrugged, as she unlocked an intricate looking box, pulling the Scroll from there. Kaiden took it, and fastened it to his back, much like Serana had when they first met.

"Hard to say. Months, years, minutes. I cannot say for sure. You two have the Scroll, you should get out of here." Valerica said, Kaiden exchanged a look with Serana before looking back ar the Elder Vampire.

"You're not coming with us? We could use the help , in Tamriel." He told her, she shook her head.

"I cannot. Harkon would likely sense my return, and come for me. Were I to return it would double the chances of him completing the prophecy." Valerica explained, Kaiden nodded. Valerica looked to Serana. She had an unsure look on her face

"I understand. Dont worry, I wont let anything happen to Serana." Kaiden assured her, Valerica nodded.

"You better not. She's all I have left. Now go, get out of here." Valerica ordered, Kaiden nodded and turned around, he placed his hand on Serana's shoulder, she smiled at him, and the two left the alchemy laboratory.

As they were walking away Serana's face twisted in thought, Kaiden looked over at her concerned, he placed a hand on her shoulder, they stopped walking. Serana looking at him expectantly, he looked her up and down.

"Are you okay?" He asked once again, Serana looked away from him and sighed loudly.

"Getting rid of one problem just creates another one." Serana said, Kaiden tilted her head at her.

"What do you mean." He aksed her, she sighed.

"I've made peace with my mother, and forgiven her for what she did to me... But... After what she said about my father, about needing my blood for the prophecy..." Serana trailed off, Kaiden caught on.

"Were going to have to kill him... Aren't we?" Kaiden asked, Serana sighed and stared down at the ground.

"I've been trying to make peace with it. I mean sure, he is a power-crazy, homicidally insane tyrant, but... But he's still my father." Serana muttered, Kaiden frowned, and placed both hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to give her some kind of answer to ease her mind.

"I'm sorry Serana. I know this can't be easy for you. I mean, I hate to even think about that. I lost my parents too, I mean I lost everything. All my friends... My home is destroyed, and I hate to even suggest putting anyone into a situation like mine. No one should feel that pain." He explained to her, she smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing it once more, she just held it there for a while before letting go.

"Don't worry. I've got you with me, so no matter what happens, I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Serana assured him, he smiled at her, and they moved on. Out of the fortress. They were unprepared for what they saw next... Durneviir. Kaiden and Serana readied their weapons.

"Stay your weapons. I simply wish to speak with you." The beasts voice boomed, Kaiden and Serana exchanged a look and sheathed their weapons, but remaining on edge, Serana subtly moved closer to Kaiden.

"And I should ignore the whole trying to kill us thing before?" Kaiden asked, placing a hand on his sword. Serana smirked.

"The hostility was necessary. I was bound to an oath." Durneviir told them, Kaiden nodded.

"An oath?" Kaiden asked the dragon. He began to explain his story.

Long ago, when Dragons were still present on Nirn. There were many great battles, each dragon acting on its own sense of honor and pride. Durneviir participated in this action of course, but he sought more power. More assurance of his superiority.

True, he was a fierce warrior, but he wanted followers, so he turned to Necromancy. He attempted many times to gather a group of undead, but failed each time. In one last ditch effort he turned to the Ideal Masters, who promised him unrivaled power.

He would be able to raise entire armies of undead to serve him. In return he was required only to serve in the Soul Cairn as a Keeper until the death of Valerica. The Ideal Masters conveniently left out the fact that Valerica was a Vampire, and there for immortal.

"I learned too late that the Ideal Masters favor trickery and deception over honor. They had control of my mind, but theh could not possess my soul." Durneviir told them, Kaiden nodded, crossing his arms.

"Is that why you're free now?" Kaiden asked him.

"Free? No. I have been here too long, it seems. I share a bond with this dreaded place." Durneviir told him, Kaiden nodded. "You must know, our battle was the first time anyone, Mortal, or Dovah, has bested me. I therefore Honor-Name you both Quanarihn, or Vanquisher in your tongue." Durneviir told them, Kaiden smiled broadly, he was greatly honored that such a powerful creature respected him so.

"Thank you. We found you equally worthy." Kaiden said, bowing slightly.

"One speaks for both? Interesting. Your words do me great honor, Quanarihn. I must be off however, I wish you luck on whatever quest you are on Quanarihn." Durneviir bowed his head to Kaiden and Serana before flying off. They exchanged a look.

"We just met a dragon." Kaiden said, Serana smiled, and punched his arm.

"Making friends in all the high places I see? First that Thieves Guild girl, and now a Dragon."

"And the sweetest Vampire I've ever met."

"Aww, thanks Kaiden." Serana said, kissing his cheek. Causing him to blush, he looked away and cleared his throat.

"We should go. This place gives me the creeps." He muttered, Serana nodded and followed him.

A few days later they arrived at the College of Winterhold. For several reasons. One was to find a way to cure Kaiden of Vampirism, the other was to find the second Elder Scroll, the final thing was to get that necklace from Brelyna.

"Back again, and it's only been a few weeks." Brelyna told him. He smiled at her and hugged her. Serana glared at them under her hood. Even though she knew they were only friends, she didn't like seeing it.

"Good to see you again Brelyna. Any progress on that necklace?" Kaiden asked her, she nodded and pulled it from her pouch, placing it in his hands.

"Actually yes. Turns out that it makes you healthier. Able to take more. Put it on." Brelyna instructed, Kaiden looked it over, he looked over at Serana. He walked over to her and put her hood down, she glared at him. He fastened the necklace around her neck, before pulling her hood back into place.

"For little old me?" Serana teased him, he smiled at her, before turning back to Brelyna.

"I've got another question. We've been friends for a while right? So, you wont freak out on me, right?" Kaiden asked, Brelyna nodded.

"Cross my heart. What is it Kaiden?" Brelyna asked him, he forwned and glanced at Serana.

"I've recently been turned into a vampire. Do you know any way to reverse it?" Kaiden askes, Brelyna shook her head.

"No. I don't, were you turned by her?" Brelyna asked, pointing to Serana, who glared at her.

"Okay listen, we had no choice, he would have died." Serana defended, Brelyna glared at her.

"Did you even think? Kaiden has people that he cares about, being a Vampire is being a monster. You've ruined his life!" Brelyna yelled, Serana shut her eyes tightly to avoid crying.

"You think I wanted that? No, that was the last thing I wanted to do!" Serana retorted, Brelyna glared at her.

"Yet you did it didn't you? You killed him, you don't care about him, not at all!"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I care about him more than anyone else does!" Serana yelled back, Kaiden rubbed his temples.

"Kaiden, you know I care for you like a brother, but you've gotta leave. I'm sorry." Brelyna said, Kaiden frowned.

"I'm not leaving until I know where I can find another Elder Scroll." Kaiden said, he grabbed Serana's arm and stormed off towards the Arcanaeum. Brelyna sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

Kaiden and Serana entered the large library, where the grumpy orc resided, he glared at them as they walked towards him.

"What do you want?" He demanded, Serana rolled her eyes.

"He's friendly." She muttered with a smirk, Kaiden smiled as they reached his desk.

"Hey, do you have any idea where we can find an Elder Scroll? Any books or anything?" Kaiden asked, the orc sighed, and pulled out two books. Kaiden read one, and handed the other to Serana.

"This isn't even legible." Serana dead panned, the orc sighed.

"That's the work of Septimus. See his name there? He went north years ago, might be dead. Now will both of you leave, I was in the middle of something." The orc ordered, Kaiden and Serana rolled their eyes, and left the room.

They left the College and headed north, in search of this Septimus. They found an outpost, and entered. There was a big dwemer object inside, they went down to the ground floor where a man was muttering something.

"Septimus?" Kaiden asked, Septimus spun around, with a deranged look.

"How did you know that? Who told you where to find me?" Septimus demanded, Kaiden sighed.

"We found you by your book. We need to know where to find an Elder Scroll." Kaiden told him, Septimus glared at him.

"What do you know of it? Beat it!" Septimus yelled, Serana advanced on him.

"You are going to help us, or the world will end! So, get over yourself, and help us!" Serana ordered, Septimus gave her a dirty look, then settled down.

"I apologise. Didn't know such things hinged on my success. So, you want the Elder Scroll, eh? Take this to some Dwemer Ruins, near Winterhold. It is called Altand, here, let me mark it on your maps." He said, they handed the maps to him, and he drew it on there before returning them. He walked over to a shelf.

"Is there any trick to get the scroll?" Kaiden asked, knowing about the Dwemer Ruins and how they usually had traps and such. Septimus handed him a dwemer cube, and sphere.

"Here, these are the keys. Bring this Lexicon back to me once you inscribe it. Now, the ruins should lead you to Blackreach, then to the Tower of Mzark, that is where the scroll lies." Septimus told them, Kaiden nodded and stuck the objects in his satchel.

"Thank you Septimus. We'll be sure to bring this back." Kaiden said, Septimus waved them off, quite literally waved them off.

They left his outpost and set out for the ruins. They made it to the mainland, and had to seek shelter in a cave due to the storm intensifying. They sat across from each other, a fire between them.

"Spent enough time in caves if I'm honest." Serana muttered, Kaiden smirked at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't create a castle for you to sleep in my lady." Kaiden said sarcastically. Serana rolled her eyes.

"Oh please _'Your Highness'_ I can manage out here just fine." Serana retorted, Kaiden smiled at her broadly before his look turned grim.

"So... Serana... What happened to me in the Soul Cairn? I mean I know it was bad, but my memory is fuzzy." Kaiden told her, she frowned at the memory.

"That was the_ 'gift' _Of Volkihar blood. A pure blood vampire monster. If not trained it can destroy your mind, shatter it so that you'll only know bloodlust. Nothing else. No one is safe from that form, I haven't used it unless my father forced me to." Serana told him, Kaiden gave her a concerned look.

"What do you mean... Forced?" Kaiden asked, a pained look came to Serana's face.

"When I was younger he used to make me... Fight other Vampires, of weaker bloodlines. He told me that if I didn't demonstrate the full power of a Volkihar to them, that he would punish me. In the most horrible of ways, so I did. I hated it." Serana informed Kaiden, looking away in shame, Kaiden frowned.

"It wasn't your fault Serana. Like you said, he forced you into it. You didn't do anything wrong, he did." Kaiden said, Serana frowned.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night okay? I'm tired." Serana muttered, Kaiden smiled at her. Sleep was not a luxury she bothered with usually, but today had been draining. Even though the experience in the Soul Cairn was days ago, it was still fresh in her mind. If she ended up losing Kaiden, the one person she cared about most in the world, because of some stupid Volkihar power that she unfortunately bestowed on him, she would never forgive herself.

_**This looks like a job for the OG, Superman! Sorry, listening to ERB, Goku vs. Superman, I was watching the original Superman today, so I was just like fuck it, not the best, but fuck it. Rambling over. Hope you enjoyed! Review, and all that tell me your thoughts!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Separation, and Joining

_**Okay! Here it is! The moment you are all waiting for, wait no... Originally I planned to end the Dawnguard Arc in the first six chapters... But that doesn't work out, most likely seven chapters, maybe eight. The way I'm predicting it, more like Seven. And maybe a small little interlude, cool down chapter before the next arc. This jumps around quite a bit, especially in the beginning, it may seem erratic, and unrealistic but that's just the way things turned out.**_

_**I also figured out who will do a cameo in this story. In my stories usually I have a few little references with the background characters, and one or two main characters from another fandom. Serana was actually a cameo in another story I had. Kaiden was there too, just a different version of him.**_

_** But yeah, aside from my rambling I've finally decided. It might seem unexpected, and they won't feature the next chapter or anything like that, they'll debut most likely in the first chapter of the next arc. Feel free to speculate on who they might be, or even suggest people you'd like to see!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, or related characters.**_

Kaiden and Serana walked into Fort Dawnguard, an Elder Scroll on each of their backs. They looked triumphant, but nervous, if Isran saw Kaiden like this he would kill Serana, then him. They had to be careful. They found Dexion sitting by the door, they walked up to him. He had a blindfold over his eyes.

"Dexion, we found the other two Elder Scrolls." Kaiden said, Dexion sighed.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you any longer. It seems in my haste to read the first Elder Scroll I ignored the proper preparation, and now I have suffered for my ignorance." Dexion told them, Kaiden's mood instantly deflated, they had everything they needed but no way to move forward.

"What? Then how are we supposed to find out the rest of the Prophecy?" Kaiden asked, Dexion sighed. Vani perked up, and jumped down off the railing where she was sitting. She nimbly landed on her feet, and walked over just as Kaiden and Serana began to walk away.

"Hey Vani, we'll talk later." Kaiden said quickly, grabbing Serana's arm and rushing her out, Vani stood there dumbfounded. She hung her head and went to her bed. She sat down and sighed. She was losing him. She hadn't seen him in a week, and he was ignoring her. He didn't seem to need her anymore. But she would stay, and wait. For now.

Kaiden quickly got them out into the wilderness. He stopped, and leaned against a tree. He felt terrible he had to do that to Vani. But she couldn't see him like this.

"Is everything okay?" Serana asked, concerned, Kaiden nodded. He sat down on the ground, Serana crouched next to him, with a worried look. "I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or anything. I'm here." Serana told him.

"I know... Its just that... Vani, and I have always been together, and... Now it's like we're drifting apart. I found... I found a few strange pieces of gold. With letters on them, and a symbol drawn on. I put them together. And... Vani's a member of the Thieves Guild. She never told me, and... I don't know what to think." Kaiden told her, she placed a hand on his shoulder, staring down at the ground.

"What if we go to the Thieves Guild, and ask them about it?" Serana suggested, Kaiden shrugged. Serana frowned and pulled him up. They walked to Riften, through town and to the Ratway. They made it to the Ragged Flagoon.

"Hey, where's your leader?" Serana asked a Breton man. He just gave her a bored look.

"You probably shouldn't be down here. Or be askin' questions like that." He answered with a threatening tone. Serana shook her head. Kaiden wouldn't let anyone talk to Serana like that.

"My name is Kaiden, Vani is my Personal Guard, she works for your leader." Kaiden told him, with a glare, the man's eyes widened.

"Vani? That's your guard, so you're the guy she always gushes about... Come on, I'll take you to Cardina." The man said, leading them through a door. They walked across a platform., on the other side a woman was reading papers at a desk. She lazily looked up at them. A redguard was next to her, dressed in Imperial Armor.

"Kaiden. I trust you're here because of Vani, and my deal with her." Cardina said, Kaiden gave her a look.

"What deal?"

"My expansion project. Putting a Guild in each major city. Zadirn here, will be in Markarth, acting as Vani's second in command and security." Cardina said casually, Kaiden looked to Serana for a moment, then back at the Master Thief.

"Vani's leaving?" Kaiden asked, Cardina shrugged.

"Should be. In a few weeks. What, she didn't tell you?" Cardina asked, Kaiden shook his head. "If you want to ask her, quickest way out is the ladder, pull the chain when you get up." Cardina told them happily, Kaiden stormed towards the ladder, and climbed it, Serana followed him.

"Those two were Vampires." Zadirn said, looking at Cardina, who shrugged.

"So?"

"Shouldn't we have done something?"

"Were Thieves Zadirn. And they could kill all of us." She told him casually. Kaiden stormed out of Riften, Serana following close behind him. When they were in front of Fort Dawnguard once again, Kaiden stopped, and Serana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Its okay Kaiden, you... You don't need her." Serana told him, he turned to look at her with tears in his eyes.

"I do! It just... There's something missing... Like a hole inside of me, with nothing to fill it." He told her, she shook her head, and cupped the side of his face, making him look at her.

"Fill it with me then. You don't need her anymore, you have me. I care about you." Serana told him, his eyes widened, as he heard her.

"You... You what?" Kaiden asked, Serana blushed a deep crimson, and stared down at the ground.

"I... I wanted to find a way to tell you sooner. But, I didn't know how. I just... I care about you so much, you led me home, you trusted me! You gave up your life... All for me. And now, I'm giving it all back, I'm yours Kaiden. If you want me." Serana told him, She didn't look at him. She felt like this lasted forever, but in reality, it only took a few quick seconds.

"I do... I do want you Serana." He answered her, turning around and hugging her, she was stiff, holding her breath. She released it as soon as he told her how he felt. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around him in return.

"Really?" Serana wondered, Kaiden pulled away and gripped her shoulders tightly, giving her a serious look.

"Yes. I do care about you Serana. I just... Couldn't get the words out until now. I mean, I'm not sure I can adequately express my feelings for you... Words just can't do them justice." He told her, she just stared at him.

"Can you... Can you show me then?" Serana asked, her voice was almost down to a whisper as she looked at him. There was a maelstrom of emotion behind his eyes, she could see it. Even among the bright orange and red hues.

They just stared at each other for what felt like hours. Her request hanging heavy in the air. Then it happened. Kaiden leaned in and kissed her. Both their eyes shut immediately, Serana's knees became weak, and she gripped his armor to hold herself up. In their world nothing else mattered. The kiss was everything to them.

They weren't paying attention to the world around them. All the liars, the cheats. The good people, fighting for the things they believed in. They also weren't paying attention to the Royal Guard who watched from the ramparts, hot tears falling onto the ground from watching the two's passion for one another.

But the moment ended, as all things do. They leaned their foreheads against each others. Both catching their breath. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but to them it was an eternity in complete bliss. Their eyes were still shut. Both of them trying to hold onto the feeling of bliss.

"That was... Perfect." Serana told him, with a smile, they pulled away and smiled at each other, Before a sew tears fell from Serana's face, Kaiden gripped her cheeks gently, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He gave her a weak smile.

"Cheer up." He told her, she smiled at him. Even though their moment was heaven both of them were still hurting from the pain of the past. The good came with the bad in most cases. This just reminded them both of what they could lose at a moment's notice. If they were caught by the Dawnguard. They would be exiled, or killed.

"Speak for yourself..." She responded, he smiled slightly at her, letting his hands slide down her arms, to her pale, cold hands. He took them in his own, and led her back away. He didn't need to confront Vani, she was her own person, He had to respect that, as she always did with him.

"Come on. We have some Elder Scrolls to read. Near the southern border right?" Kaiden asked, as more of his usual happy tone sounded in his voice, the farther they got from Fort Dawnguard. By the time they got onto the Carriage to take them to Falkreath they were both feeling better.

"So, have you ever... I'm sorry, this is awkward, have you ever been with a woman before? I'd assume so, but... One can never be too sure." Serana muttered, Kaiden smiled at her. They were currently on a carriage, sitting next to each other, both turned slightly to see the others face, their knees were touching, and they were holding hands.

"Can I be honest?" Kaiden asked her, she nodded, with a sincere smile.

"Of course." Serana answered quickly, Kaiden looked down at their hands, he was moving his thumb in circles over her soft skin.

"No... I haven't, my parents wanted me to be pure until I was a ruler. After that, I just never had the time. Or the desire to, for that matter. Until I met you Serana." He said bringing a hand up to cup her face. She smiled and leaned into his touch. "Have you ever been with anyone?" Kaiden asked, in truth he was kind of afraid to ask her.

"Well... No." Serana told him, he tilted his head at her.

"But I thought you got your Vampirism from Molag Bal, and judging by what you said, it made it seem like you were... Turned like the first was." Kaiden muttered, with a shiver, Serana frowned. She didn't want to get into this, but for Kaiden's sake she would explain.

"If you recall I was a little girl when I was turned. If I was turned the same way the first was, or even my mother, it would have killed me. He made me drink the blood of a pure blooded vampire, mixed with some Daedric substance. I was also raised alone in a castle, then locked up, and found by You." Serana told him, with a smile.

"You do know what to do right?" Kaiden asked, he had been educated of how exactly to make an heir to the throne. Serana nodded, but she never told him how she knew, he could only assume that she had seen her mother get raped by Molag Bal. Pretty traumatizing experience for a little girl, he would have to be careful, and gentle with her.

"Can we just... Take it slow for a while?" Serana asked, Kaiden smiled at her.

"Of course. Anything you want Serana, I care about you." Kaiden told her, she smiled at him.

"I'm glad." Serana said, with a large smile. Meanwhile others weren't so happy about the new relationship between the two.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Isran demanded, Vani glared at him.

"I'm done with the Order. Goodbye." Vani told him before storming out, Isran didn't grab her, He didn't bother. If she was fool enough to leave, then he would let her die out there. He would never beg for anything.

Vani stormed out of the fort, and didn't stop until she was in Riften. She didn't stop moving through town, once she reached the cemetery, she entered the Hidden entrance to the Thieves Guild. She climbed down the ladder to see Cardina talking with a Redguard man.

"Okay. So if we bribe this town we can have another fence in the area. I like it." Cardina said, Vani walked up to them, and bowed respectfully.

"Guild Master." Vani greeted, Cardina smiled.

"Vani! You're back, I trust you've reconsidered my offer?" Cardina asked, with a knowing look, Vani nodded. Cardina smiled and pulled out some paperwork. She shuffled through them for a bit before handing them over to Vani. "These will tell you everything about the Hold. And Zadirn here will be your second in command."

"Where are we staring up?" Vani asked, Zadirn smiled.

"The Temple of Dibella. I recently did a few favors for them, and they're more than willing to accommodate me. They also told me that I reinstalled their popularity, so it should not come as a surprise to see more people enter, and exit it." He explained.

"I see. Isn't that in the city, on a hill?" Vani wondered, Cardina nodded.

"Yes. But, thanks to my ties to a certain mining family, they have begun work on a secret entrance running through the city. That way it doesn't get all the way flooded with new residents. You will be living in a home that Zadirn has acquired." Cardina informed her, Vani nodded.

"I understand. When will we leave?" Vani asked, Cardina smiled broadly.

"Soon Vani. Stay here for a few days more. Then I'll tell you when you can leave." Cardina said, Vani nodded and walked off. Zadirn turned to Cardina.

"She looked terrible. Are you sure she can handle this?" He asked her, Cardina nodded.

"I'd love to keep her here as a guard myself. But some things have to be sacrificed, I trust her to see this through." Cardina told him, he nodded.

"I sure hope you're right." Zadirn said, looking down at the papers with Cardina.

"You know, I was thinking about some new banners... Make the place more festive, what do you think?" Cardina asked in a purely casual tone, so casual that it made Zadirn laugh at her. The next day Kaiden and Serana arrived in Falkreath, they were feeling happy.

"So, this guard rushes in right in the middle of a meeting in the throne room. Eveyone went silent as twenty council members and thirty guards, along with the royalty turned to see this man, stark naked as the day He was born, then everyone began slowly clapping." Kaiden said, Serana burst out laughing.

"Wh- What did he do next?" Serana asked him, Kaiden laughed at her.

"He saluted, and turned on his heel, and marched out like he was in full armor." Kaiden finished the story. Serana laughed at him.

"That's great! I wish I had a childhood like that, where people came around you know, not where guards walked around naked." Serana said, Kaiden shrugged.

"Now I'm all sad. Don't worry, I'll always be around." Kaiden proclaimed, Serana smirked at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't be opposed to you walking around naked." Serana told her lover, who smirked at her.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?" He teased her, she rolled her eyes.

"I never said you could touch me with that thing. Just letting you know I wouldn't kill you if you did." Serana explained, Kaiden smirked at her.

"I wasn't even thinking you'd go for genital mutilation... Meanie..." He muttered, Serana made an awe noise and ruffled his hair.

"Does Kaiden need a formal apology for the mean comment?" She teased him, he poured at her playfully.

"Yes. And my head got hurt, kiss it better." He ordered her, Serana smirked and pulled him close and kissed his forehead before shoving him away.

"Now no more until we get this done. I don't think we can afford to be distracted." She told him, he nodded as they left town, and headed down the small dirt trail into the forest.

"Right, as always Serana. So, this place is about... Thirty minutes away." He said, pulling out the map and looking where Dexion marked the Ancestor Glade.

"That's good. I hope this is worth it, this whole journey is starting to weigh on me." Serana told him, he nodded.

"I've only had a few journeys worse than this... When I was fleeing home, and when I was forced to leave you behind in that castle." He told her, she blushed slightly.

"You're so sweet... I would kiss you, but we need to stay focused." Serana reminded him, he nodded.

"I agree, sooner we get this done the sooner we can relax, for a while at least." Kaiden said, Serana smiled, before looking around.

"You hear that?" She asked, he nodded, and they stopped walking. Serana's eyes widened before she pulled Kaiden close to her just as a knife found its way where his head was a few moments ago. Kaiden turned around, drawing his sword. He didn't see anything there, but he knew someone was watching.

"Listen, whoever you are... Just go." He said wearily, Serana looked around uneasy. This wasn't right, they had work to do, they couldn't afford to be held up like this.

"Orders are orders sweet thing." They heard a seductive voice call out before a figure flew from the bushes at them. Serana pulled Kaiden back by his cape as a knife rang through the air, he swung his sword, and the assassin leaned back to avoid it. She was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, her face was covered, but they could see she was a wood elf.

Serana pulled Kaiden back further, to launch herself forward, she grabbed the woman by the throat and pinned her down, placing a dagger to her throat. Kaiden ended up falling on the ground, but he quickly recovered and went over to Serana. The woman was struggling, but she was small, and going against a Volkihar vampire.

"Who wants us dead?" Serana demanded, the woman scoffed.

"Don't know, don't care." She answered simply, Serana glared at her angrier, and pressed the knife closer. Kaiden just frowned.

"Will you come back and kill us if we let you go?" He asked her, she looked up at him and nodded. He sighed, and walked a distance away, leaning against a tree. Serana frowned at his back, then glared at the elf again.

"You're despicable." Serana said simply, before hitting the Elf hard enough to knock her out. Serana sighed, and searched her belongings. Finding a paper with orders scrawled on it. "An Order to kill the Traitorous Vampire Serana, and her thrall." Serana read aloud, Kaiden sighed.

"That's probably from Harkon I bet." He told her, she nodded and tore it up.

"He didn't even have the decency to send his own vampires to kill us! He hired an outside source!" Serana yelled in frustration, Kaiden frowned and moved to comfort her, placing his arm around her shoulder, she started to break and turned around, burying her head in his chest.

"Its okay Serana... We'll get him, I swear to you." Kaiden breathed into her hair, She pressed closer, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"Let's just get it over with." Serana muttered, pulling out her dagger, and kneeling beside the assassin. She stuck the knife into her temple, before walking away with Kaiden. After ten minutes they arrived in the cave.

"This place isn't as impressive as I imagined... Your friend Dexion better not have led us astray, or I'll have to have a word or two with him." Serana said, with her hands on her hips, as she examined the cave with Kaiden. He sighed.

"There must be something more..." He muttered walking forward, Serana followed behind him. He walked across the fallen tree, and felt a strange breeze, he looked around, and rounded a corner to see a beautiful oasis, Serana walked up next to him.

"I take that back... This is beautiful, I'm glad you're here with me." Serana told him, he smiled at her, and she pulled him close, kissing him for a few seconds before walking away. He followed after happily. They reached the tree in the center of the place.

Kaiden took a breath as he o pulled out the Drawing Knife that Dexion gave him, he carved the back off, and followed Dexion's instructions. He walked around, and attracted the attention of some moths. Serana smirked at him.

"You're starting to... Glow, are you okay?" Serana asked, Kaiden smiled at her, and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm fine Serana. I think at least..." He muttered as he gathered more and more, once her gathered all he needed he returned to the center of the oasis. Dexion told him that there would be a bright light shining down, He would read the scrolls in there. He looked to Serana.

"Be careful with those. I don't want you getting hurt." She told him, he smiled at her.

"Good luck kiss?" He asked her, she smirked.

"As much as I'd love to, your new friends there might go away if I get too close. When you've finished reading the scrolls, how about that?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded, and took a deep breath.

He pulled the Elder Scrolls out, and read all three. He saw a faint map of Skyrim. There was a location marked on it. His mind screamed Darkfall Cave. That's where they needed to go! The map faded away, with his vision, he closed his eyes, and fell on the ground.

When he came too, he found that Serana had his head in her lap,,and she was watching him carefully with a worried look on her face. He smiled at her, she frowned.

"Are you okay? You went white as snow, and fell down. I didn't think you'd ever wake up..." Serana trailed off, He looked at her and smirked.

"What about my kiss?" He asked, She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, let's forget about the whole nearly dying thing, loving kisses and all is well." Serana told him sarcastically, he laughed at her as she leaned down. Right before their lips connected they heard someone yell. They turned to see a couple Vampires over the edge pointing to the two.

Serana pulled Kaiden up, and smiled at him, readying a spell in one hand, and pulling out her dagger. Kaiden drew his sword, and rushed forward after giving Serana a nod to watch him. He saw a vampire waiting for him, with a Death Hound next to him. Kaiden ran and drove his blade into the Death Hounds throat when it had leaped at him. He ducked as a Ice Spike flew over him, and embedded itself in a Vampires chest, killing him.

"Get them you fools!" The leader yelled as two Vampires ran at Kaiden. He pulled his sword from the Death Hounds throat. He ran and moved out of the way as a Vampire swung his axe at his head. Kaiden swung his sword putting in more force than he usually did, he decapitated the Vampire. A Death Hound ran up and bit Kaiden's arm. Kaiden screamed as he felt the cold from the bite. Serana launched an Ice Spike into the Death Hounds rib cage, killing it.

The second Vampire took her chance and prepared to kill Kaiden, but Serana was having none of it, She launched an Ice Spike into the Vampires chest, killing her as Kaiden recovered. He knew that He would heal quickly, so he wasn't too worried. The pain lingered however.

"They're making you look like complete idiots!" The leader yelled to the remaining Vampires. There were three left not counting the leader himself. The three Vampires charged all at once. Kaiden swiftly ran his sword through ounces heart, as Serana launched an Ice Spike into another's head. The last charged blindly at the Death of their friends. Kaiden stabbed him in the heart easily.

Serana ran up to join Kaiden. They made their way up to the path over looking the Oasis, where the leader stood with two Gargoyle body guards that charged at Kaiden and Serana. They quickly dispatched them, and the leader put his hands up at Kaiden placed a sword to his throat.

"You got me, but before you kill me, hear me out." The vampire said calmly, Serana glared at him, not trusting him. "I was assigned this job, I don't even know you two. But I am smart, and I hate Harkon." He told them.

"So, what are you saying, you want to help us?" Kaiden asked, the Vampire laughed.

"If you want. I'm not going to journey with you, this is your burden, but I don't want to die for a cause I hate." The vampire said simply, Kaiden nodded.

"How do we know you won't just kill us?" Serana asked, crossing her arms, the Vampire laughed.

"Me? I'm not a fighter in case you couldn't tell. I just give orders, I'm like a puppet master." He answered them.

"Then you're obviously smart, how do we know this isn't part of some elaborate plan?" Kaiden asked, the Vampire laughed again.

"If I had intended to have you killed, you'd already be dead. I picked my team. They were all weak, and I picked the weaker Gargoyles." He explained.

"You still came to kill us though." Serana pointed out, He shook his head.

"No, these fools were incompetent. I had to bring them because if I came myself it'd be suspicious. Listen, I want to help you somehow, I only ask that you ensure I won't be killed." He told them. Kaiden looked to Serana, who shrugged.

"Okay. You could be my assistant." Kaiden suggested, the Vampire nodded. "What's your name?" Kaiden asked, as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

"I'm Noctis. And I'll assist you in any way I can." Noctis told them with a bow. Kaiden nodded.

"Okay. For now I need you to go to Winterhold, find Violet. Explain that you've agreed to become my assistant, and bring her this for confirmation." Kaiden said, pulling out some paper, he turned Serana around, and used her back as a surface to write on, before handing the note to Nocits.

"Understood Sir." He said, Kaiden smiled.

"Just call me Kaiden." He said, Noctis smiled.

"Okay Kaiden, and I assume the same goes for Serana here?" He asked, Serana smirked, and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's Mrs. Kaiden to you." She teased him, Kaiden blushed and rubbed his head.

"Already taking on my name?" Kaiden asked, Serana smirked at him.

"Don't get me wrong, we both know who really wears the fangs here." Serana told him, flashing her fangs for effect, Kaiden did the same thing to her.

"Well, Kaiden, and Mrs. Kaiden, I will take my leave now. When should I expect to see you again?" Noctis asked, Kaiden thought about it.

"Well, just wait around for a month. If we're not back by then go to Darkfall Cave. Here." Kaiden instructed pointing to the place on the map where he wrote it.

"Right. See you soon." Noctis said, leaving the cave. Serana turned to Kaiden with an expectant look.

"What?" He asked, Serana smiled and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, She smirked at him.

"I promised I'd give you a kiss, should I not?" Serana asked him, he smirked at her.

"You should." Kaiden told her simply, she smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips against his for a moment before walking away like nothing happened, making sure to sway her hips seductively, he just stared at her as she turned her head around to smirk at him.

"See something you like?" She asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Fucking tease." He muttered before following after her. They made their way out of the cave, and got on the path to Darkfall Cave. Prepared for the final stretch of the journey.

_**They're together finally! Originally I had planned for them to get together at the end of the Arc, but... Things just didn't work like that. Don't hate Vani please, she's just scared, and angry, and confused. Its a mess of emotions, just give her a chance. I have something big planned for her. So, feel free to send in suggestions for cameos. Later!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten Truths

_**So, Here it is. I didn't expect to get this out so soon. Been working non fucking stop on this all day almost. Been a good day. So, I hope you enjoy it. This is the longest chapter I have to this story So far. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, or any related matters.**_

"Kaiden!" Kaiden and Serana turned around to see Vani waiting for them, with a glare. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Vani? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Kaiden asked, beginning to run up to her, Serana stopped him. She had a bad feeling about this, Kaiden could feel it due to their connection.

"I am not okay! You abandoned me for that Vampire! She took you from me, and I want her dead." Vani told them, Kaiden furrowed his brows.

"Vani... What are you talking about? I didn't abandon you, we've been on a quest." He told her, she shook her head.

"I know it's more than that with you two. You're together. I saw you." Vani told them, Kaiden frowned, and looked at the ground.

"You can't get mad at us for what we feel." Serana tried to reason with the girl who was having none of it.

"I can. When I've had these feelings for years! And nothing came of it!" Vani yelled, Kaiden looked up at her.

"What? You've had feelings for me?" Kaiden asked, Vani nodded.

"Yes. This whole time and you never saw." Vani told him, he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"And what? I'm supposed to forgive you because you're sorry?"

"Its what you should do. I thought we were together forever." He said, Vani shook her head.

"Me and that thing can't work together. You need to decide right now, are you going to come with me? Be a man of your word, and fight evil with me at your side?" Vani demanded, Kaiden closed his eyes.

"I never thought you would give me an ultimatum Vani... I also never thought you'd act so selfish, and jealous." Kaiden mused to himself. Serana frowned, and considered leaving. All she did was ruin his life.

"You can go with her... If you want." Serana told him, Kaiden laughed and hugged her, she looked at him surprised.

"I would never abandon you." Kaiden told her, Vani shook her head and turned on her heel.

"Fine. I'm done with you. You said it yourself. I don't have to be with you anymore. I was hired to protect a prince, not an ignorant man." Vani told him before leaving. Kaiden considered calling out to her but stopped at the last second.

He frowned and looked to Serana. They were about to enter Darkfall Cave when Vani stopped them. He pushed past her, and she followed him into the cave. Serana frowned. Kaiden was hurting, and she wasn't doing anything to help him.

"Hey, you know I'm here for you right?" Serana asked, grabbing onto his arm gently, he stopped and turned his head to her with a frown.

"Yeah... I know..." He told her, Serana frowned. This was all her fault, she retracted her arm and stared at the ground.

"So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Serana asked him, he shook his head, and frowned.

"Nah... I guess... I'm just sad." He told her, she frowned, and hugged him tight.

"I am here for you. No matter what." She told him, he smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now let's go get that bow!" He proclaimed loudly, Serana laughed at him before a loud roar of a troll was heard echoing through the cave. He and Serana looked at each other.

"I think you woke it from its beauty sleep." Serana told him, he smirked at her.

"He's no match for us." He told her, she smiled at him. They moved through the cave, finding a deserted camp and resting for a bit before moving even deeper. Soon enough they came to a wooden bridge leading to a wall.

"Well, I think we need to talk with whoever made this pointless bridge. There's nothing here." Kaiden said, he had enhanced vision due to him being a vampire.

"No. There's a point to it. I can feel the vibrations of the rest of the cave." Serana told him. She was much more well versed in the arts of being a vampire. Kaiden looked around, He could feel nothing.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stepped onto the bridge. As soon as he did it fell out from under him, he screamed as he fell into the rushing water beneath him. Serana didn't hesitate when she jumped in after him. She tried to swim to get him but the current was too strong.

It pushed them out onto the ground of the cave. Serana moved to Kaiden and gave him mouth to mouth, saving his life. He coughed up water, and leaned up. Serana had a hand on his back, and another on his chest.

"You okay? I almost lost you there." Serana told him, he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine Serana. Thanks for the kiss." He told her with a smirk, She shook her head and hit his arm. He gave her a wounded look, and got up. He smirked at her. "Lets go." He told her, walking forward. There was a few more spiders waiting, but they killed them with ease. They walked forward, seeing a light in the distance. Probably something that wanted to murder them.

They arrived at a camp, and smiled. They sat down for a moment, ignoring the dead body of a woman near the path further down into the cave. Kaiden looked around and hummed.

"How could anyone actually camp here?" Kaiden asked, Serana smirked.

"I don't know. I'm sure bandits will find a way after we clear it out, wanna come back in a few months and punish them for it?" Serana asked with a smirk, Kaiden smiled at her, and leaned against the cold stone wall of the cave.

"I'd rather just relax after we do this..." Kaiden told her, she smiled at him. "So, what is Auriel's Bow exactly?" Kaiden asked. He wasn't too well versed in the magical godlike weapons.

"Its something of legend. Its popped up a few times in history, supposedly. Always wielded by some fool who thought they could tame it's power. Its said to remain with the holder until death. At this time it can either return to this Chantry thing Most likely, or if someone has inherited it from the previous owner, it's possession goes to them. Its also said to harness the power of the sun itself." Serana explained, Kaiden hummed.

"That sounds amazing. But really dangerous, we need this bow." Kaiden told her, Serana smirked at him.

"Really? I thought we were just doing this for shits and giggles." She teased him, he rolled his eyes and got up, He walked over to her and sat next to her instead. They wrapped an arm around each other, and Serana leaned on his chest.

"Its nice that we can have a chance to relax." Kaiden told her, she hummed and looked up at him.

"Yeah. It is." Serana told him, with a smile, He leaned down and kissed her. "But we have a job to do." Serana told him, getting up, Kaiden nodded and followed her example. She stopped before the cave went any further down, examining it with distrust.

"What's up?" Kaiden asked, Serana turned to him as they heard a loud roar of a troll echo through the cave. Serana smirked and looked back to the dead body.

"One second." Serana told him, She grabbed the body and moved it forward slightly, it triggered a trap that sent rocks falling all over the path. Kaiden raised his eyebrows.

"That's impressive. You're smart you know that." He told her, she smirked and moved down the path, avoiding the rocks on her way down. Kaiden followed her example. They crouched down, and drew their weapons. There was a troll, and apparently he had a friend. They quickly killed them, and moved on to what looked like a stone shrine to Auri-El.

"Stay your weapons." They heard a voice call out, Kaiden lowered his, as Serana. They walked closer to see what looked like an elf. Except he didn't look like any elf Kaiden, or Serana had seen. He had white skin, not golden, bronzed, or grey. This was interesting.

"Who are you?" Kaiden asked him, sheathing his sword. He didn't look too harmless, and Kaiden was trusting of people. Serana pressed closer to Kaiden ready to kill the elf if he tried anything.

"Greetings are in order. I am Knight-Captain Gelebor, chief Paladin of the Chantry of Auri-El. And you are?" He asked them.

"I'm Kaiden, and this is Serana. I trust you know why were here." He told the elf, who nodded.

"You are here for Auriel's Bow. I can help you get it, but I must ask that you assist me first." He told them, Kaiden nodded.

"What is it?" He asked, the elf seemed surprised that they agreed so readily.

"I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur. My brother." He told them, they exchanged a look.

"Your brother? Why do you want him dead?" Kaiden asked, Gelebor shook his head.

"The kinship between us is dead. He is no longer the man I once knew. He is a twisted abomination of his former self." He explained to them, they nodded.

He began to explain that many years ago, legions of Falmer had swarmed the Chantry and killed many. Gelebor led a small group of Knight Paladins, but they were overwhelmed. The only one to barely escape was Gelebor. The falmer had completely taken the Chantry. They corrupted Vyrthur. Serana found it odd that they killed the others and only corrupted this Vyrthur, Kaiden felt this but said nothing of it.

"Whatever it is my twisted kin did to my brother, he is not the same. He must be killed, for his sake, of nothing else." The elf told them, Serana and Kaiden exchanged a look. His kin? That meant that he was a...

"Wait, you're a Snow Elf? A Falmer?" Kaiden asked, Gelebor scoffed.

"I prefer the term Snow Elf, Falmer usually carries a negative connotation to it." He explained, Kaiden understood that.

"Forgive me, but I've always been interested in Snow Elves. They're straight out of Nordic legend. I'm just amazed that I met one." Kaiden gushed, Serana placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"I understand your amazement, but we don't have time to stand around, we need the bow." Serana gently reminded him, he nodded and smiled at her before turning back to Gelebor.

"Right, so. How exactly can we get to this Chantry?" Kaiden asked the Snow Elf, who began to explain it.

He told them that they would have to walk the initiates path, and fill a pitcher of water at each of these five Wayshrines. This was of course across a massive distance, not like their journey would get any easier right? He also explained that the spirits were priests of Auri-El left to attend the shrines. Serana assumed they would help them out then, but Gelebor shot her down stating that they were only there to attend to the shrines. After all this they would dump the water into the pedestal in front of the actual Chantry's doors.

"I just don't see the point of filling this thing with water if we're just going to dump it out." She told Gelebor.

"Its symbolic, I wouldn't expect you to understand." The Snow Elf told her with irritation matching her own, Kaiden placed a hand on her shoulder before she could 'kindly' retort.

"Well get moving now. Trust me, we'll get it done in no time flat." He told him confidently before moving through the portal. Serana shivered.

"That wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be." Serana told him, Kaiden shook his head.

"Did you have to question him, and make him angry?" Kaiden asked, Serana smirked and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I'm a little scarce of rituals involving anything." Serana reminded him, Kaiden nodded.

"I can respect that. I don't really like it either, but we have to do it." He told her, she nodded.

"I agree, so let's get moving before I get too relaxed." She told him, he nodded and began to move through the cave. They fought a few Falmer, and Chaurus in there, after the first wave they stopped.

"Oh my god... That was terrible, I hate those things, and now they can fly?" Kaiden asked, Serana frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get this bow." She told him, he nodded and stood up, swinging his sword confidently.

"Right. Lets keep going." He told her, they moved deeper into the cave and fought more, and more Falmer. They didn't have much time to think, they just kept coming. Those that they didn't kill retreated deeper into the cave. It didn't matter they would kill them all anyway.

They did too, they killed each and every Falmer in the cave that tried to stop them, they eventually reached a dead end. There were two chains, Serana eyes them cautiously. Kaiden reached for one and she stopped him. Instead opting to pull the other. The stone wall next to them slid up loudly.

"I hope my senses are like that one day." Kaiden told her, she smirked.

"Me too. That's the second time today that I've saved you from traps. I save your life a lot don't I?" Serana asked him, he smirked and shook his head moving forward. They saw a large area, with floating mushrooms, it reminded them of BlackReach. They were interrupted from their sight seeing by a large saber cat. They killed it, and noticed that it was a different color than normal saber cats.

"That's weird. But this place is beautiful. I bet that no one has seen anything like this in years. This place is nice and virginal, ripe for a good de-flowering." She told him, he chuckled.

"Now there's an image." He told her as they walked forward. They stopped by the water, and took a few drinks. It was the sweetest water they had ever drank. Eventually though they moved on through the cave further, and found another Wayshrine. There was a spirit of a priest waiting for them, He asked them a few questions before using his magic to open the Wayshrine.

"Are you ready to fill your vessel with Auri-El's enlightenment?" The priest asked, Kaiden shivered uncomfortably.

"Could you not say it like that?" He asked.

"If you try and fill my 'vessel' with any form of your 'enlightenment' Auri-El, I'll let my father have the bow." She told the priest. Kaiden frowned.

"Lets just get moving." He told her. They walked inside and saw the pitcher of water inside the Wayshrine. It had a magic that made it appear inside the next Wayshrine. Pretty handy if you ask Kaiden. They filled the pitcher, and set it back down. They walked through the portal.

"You know, I was thinking... We haven't really gotten too close have we?" Serana asked, Kaiden turned to her as they walked up the stone pathways of this structure.

"No, we haven't. Why do you ask?" Kaiden asked her, she shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess hearing that just brought it up. I do care about you, you know that right?" Serana asked him, he stopped and turned to her fully, gripping her shoulders.

"Of course I do." He told her, Serana smiled.

"Good. Don't forget it." She teased him, They walked forward, and came out on a ledge, the light blinded them for a moment, but they pulled up their hoods. They saw a beautiful valley before them.

"This is beautiful." She told him, leaning against him, he smiled down at her, and kissed her. They didn't notice the lone Falmer sneaking up until he was already swinging his weapon. Serana pulled Kaiden back, and the blade stuck in his leg instead of his side.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, Serana glared at the Falmer who tried to run away, but Serana shocked it, and walked forward. She grabbed the Falmer's head, pulled it back, and sliced it's throat. She threw it down, and walked back over to Kaiden. She tore off the area around the cut, and examined it.

Vampires had faster healing, but for some reason this wasn't healing at all. Serana noticed a horrible smell coming from it, and the skin around it turning black from whatever poison was on the blade.

"How bad does it hurt?" Serana asked, him, examining it, He winced.

"Its getting worse by the second..." He told her, she frowned, and searched his satchel for a potion that would've his disease. Luckily he had a few. Just in case he contracted Vampirism on the job. Obviously he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Drink this. Now." Serana ordered, placing his head on her lap, and holding it up with her hand, she dipped the potion into his mouth, and he drank it as she ordered. He winced at the bitter t waste, but he could seek it doing its work. It was painful, but he could endure. Eventually he passed out from the pain.

_"Dovahkiin hi kent vopraan hin zeymahzin praag hi" _

Kaiden awoke with a jolt. He looked around to see Serana tending a fire. They were inside a cave. Serana looked heart broken, Kaiden frowned.

"Did you move me here yourself?" Kaiden asked, Serana turned to him, and hugged him, before hitting him.

"Don't ever do that again. We said no more near death experiences!" Serana yelled at him, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Serana. I can't promise anything... Say... Did you hear anything strange while I was sleeping? Like in a different language?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"No. Why, did you hear something while you were passed out?" Serana asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah. I can't remember what it was, but I think it told me to get up, that you need me." He told her, She smirked.

"Lets not keep listening to strange voices in a different language. Its probably not good for your health." She reminded him, he nodded.

"I agree, so can we get moving?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"No. You're still hurt. And I just made this fire, and it took a lot of work, so you're going to fucking enjoy it." She told him, he sighed, and leaned back. She laid next to him with a smile, and curled up. She was exhausted, and just wanted some rest.

"I love you." She whispered barely audible enough for him to hear her.

"I love you too." He replied, she just hummed in response. He looked at her, and she was fast asleep. She hadn't heard it, He smiled and kissed her forehead.

He wondered what that voice was, or what it said. He almost understood it, not the words exactly, but the meaning behind them. He had told Serana the truth earlier, he had thought that the voice told him to wake up because his companion needed him. He would have to investigate later.

A few hours passed by with Serana sleeping peacefully, and Kaiden watching over her, and tending to the fire. She woke up, and yawned loudly, blinking several times before smiling at him.

"Hey." She told him, he smiled at her.

"Hey yourself." He replied, messing with the fire, she got up, and sat next to him, leaning her had on his shoulder.

"We'll, are you feeling any better?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded.

"Almost no pain, and no strange coloration, or even puncture wound. I'm completely fine, we should get moving." He told her, she nodded and stood up, He did so also. Serana watched him carefully for a few moments as if she was expecting him to fall.

"Are you sure?" Serana asked, Kaiden rolled his eyes and jumped into the air several times. Before shrugging, with a smirk.

"See, I'm fine. Lets get moving." Kaiden told her, They walked out of the cave, and looked around.

"We're not too far from the entrance. I think we shouldn't stay around though, never know when a rogue Falmer will come up and attack us." Serana told him, he nodded and began walking away from the cave with Serana in tow. They moved through the valley with relative ease. Little attacked them, they found all the Wayshrines except for the final one. They walked into the large Ice cave, and stopped to marvel at it a bit.

"You think it's weird that no one has discovered this place yet?" Kaiden asked, Serana thought about it.

"Well, it was through a portal. It may not even be part of our world physically. Maybe that was the only entrance." Serana suggested, Kaiden shrugged.

"It just seems weird to me. I mean obviously there were people here. Did you see that small Nordic ruin on the rock by the frozen lake?" Kaiden asked, Serana nodded.

"Yeah. That's one of the ancient word walls. Apparently they have the language of the dragons on them. If one masters them you can shout I think. At least that what I've read." Serana told him, he nodded.

"I think I heard some Imperial Legion troops mention that Ulfric shouted the High King to death, is that it?" Kaiden asked, Serana nodded.

"Sounds like it. Mind you I'm not sure. I don't know much about them." Serana told him, he nodded and looked forward hearing a troll roar loudly. A Falmer had started attacking him.

Kaiden and Serana nodded to each other and ran forward, nearly slipping on the ice, but maintaining their balance. They killed both the troll and the Falmer with relative ease, looking up toward make-shift camps that Falmer had built.

"You know for a race of blind creeps they can build things rather well. Not organized, or too good, but enough for them." Kaiden commented, Serana nodded.

"We can marvel at their architecture later, right now we have to make sure to not get killed." Serana reminded him, he nodded.

"I know, I know. Just saying Serana." He told her before moving forward. Serana followed him closely with a smirk on her lips. They travelled through the camp with relative ease, and once they were out of the cave journeyed through yet another camp rather easily. They found the last Wayshrine, and filled the Initiates Ewer from this point they had to carry it. Kaiden volunteered for this, Serana allowed it happily.

She escorted him to the temple with no resistance whatsoever, once they were across the bridge they saw a large statue of Auri-El. They moved up the stairs, and Serana waited as Kaiden poured the Ewer's contents into a stone structure. He placed it down, and watched the water do it's thing after he moved next to Serana.

"You know I bet that Gelebor could just open that door with his Snow Elf magic. There has to be another way besides lugging this around. I mean seriously, you had to do that every time anyone opened the doors to the temple? What if the priests were busy at the time?" Serana wondered. Kaiden smirked.

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to see how committed we were. If we couldn't get through that then what's the point of even trying to fight Vyrthur?" Kaiden asked, Serana nodded.

"I guess, but still, I hate doing menial tasks that can easily be avoided." She told him, he nodded.

"I respect that." He told her as the door opened up. They exchanged a look and walked inside the building. What they saw stunned them exponentially. There were frozen Falmer, and Chaurus everywhere.

"Fuck." Serana breathed out.

"No kidding." Kaiden replied to her and walked forward, seeing a fancy sword, he examined it. "This looks bad ass." Kaiden muttered, Serana hummed.

"I wouldn't touch it. One weapon at a time Kaiden." She reminded him, he nodded, and walked off, opening a gate. Serana followed him as they progressed through the temple.

"Why are they all frozen inside here, you'd think it would affect the ones outside too..." Kaiden wondered, Serana hummed.

"I don't know."

"And I thought the Soul Cairn was creepy... But this is just..." Kaiden muttered, Serana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and this Vyrthur will be frozen too?" Serana suggested, Kaiden laughed at her.

"If only it were that easy right? Please, when has anything we've done been that easy?" Kaiden asked, She smirked.

"True enough." She told him as the continued through the Inner Sanctum. Eventually the reached a drop, Kaiden dropped first, then looked around as Serana dropped next to him.

"You okay?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded.

"I told you I was fine, relax. I have a feeling we're close." Kaiden told her as they moved forward, They saw even more frozen Falmer, and Chaurus along with an Ice wall separating them from a throne with a Snow Elf sitting on it with a bored look.

"Ah. So some insignificant pest has come to claim Auriel's Bow." Vyrthur said, Kaiden and Serana smirked.

"Kind of." Kaiden retorted. Vyrthur laughed like a madman.

"Please! You're pathetic. You've done exactly as I predicted you would, and brought your fetching companion to me!" Vyrthur exclaimed loudly. Kaiden glared at him as did Serana.

"Is... Is he talking about me?" Serana wondered, Kaiden looked at her out of the corner of his eyes to see a confused look on the vampires face.

"Listen mother fucked, you've got a lot of nerve if you think tha-" Kaiden is interrupted by a few frozen Falmer breaking free.

"Sadly your usefulness is at an end boy!" Vyrthur exclaimed loudly, with an insane tone to his voice.

Kaiden and Serana drew their weapons and began killing the Falmer. They ended up being pushed back to back, still fighting.

"They're harder to kill, or am I dreaming?" Kaiden asked, Serana grunted as she killed one.

"No! They're definitely harder to kill, But we can do it, just focus!" Serana yelled at him, he nodded and pressed his back against hers. This signaled that He wanted to switch places. She turned itself around him, as he did the same, they killed a Falmer each.

They fought their way array from each other,,and stared up defiantly at Vyrthur as he summoned another wave of enemies to fight, parts of the ceiling also began to fall. Vyrthur was losing it.

"You son of a bitch." Kaiden muttered as he killed a Chaurus. Serana looked at Kaiden and nodded, They ran towards each other, and Kaiden ducked down, slicing a Falmer's legs off, Serana planted her foot on his back, and used him to spring herself over a Falmer and drive her knife into its skull.

They once again looked up at Vyrthur who summoned a frost atronarch to finish them off, They easily dispatched it, and began to stride up the stairs to his throne. His face twisted into a grimace and he stood from his throne.

"No! I won't allow you to undo centuries of preparation!" He charged a large spell, and destroyed the surrounding roof, and walls. This knocked both of them down.

Kaiden felt some arms pulling him up, He shook his head as his blurry vision cleared he saw Serana looking at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, he nodded and pushed himself up further.

"Yeah, I'm fine Serana, you?" He asked her, she smirked at him.

"It'll take more than that to get to me. Come on let's finish this." Serana told him, he nodded at her. Satisfied, Serana ran off to find Vyrthur, Kaiden followed after her. They saw what looked like it could be a Wayshrine, but that could be dealt with later. They ran up the stairs to see a large balcony overlooking the whole vale, and Vyrthur leaning against the railing. Whatever spell he had caused had injured him too. Kaiden was still in shock that He could bring down the entire ceiling with his power.

"Its over, give us the bow Vyrthur!" Serana told him purposefully. He merely glanced at her.

"How dare you! I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl!" He proclaimed, Serana rolled her eyes.

"Until the Betrayed corrupted you. Yeah, yeah, heard that story before." Serana responded in a snarky tone. At this Vyrthur began doing something unexpected. He began laughing, like a true maniacal villain.

"Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated fools." He told the two while erecting himself, and staring at Serana with a predatory look in his eyes. Kaiden didn't like it and placed his hand on his sword, also adorning a glare.

"Look into my eyes Serana, you tell me what I truly am." He said to the girl, She did so, as did Kaiden. They looked into his eyes, and saw something... Unsettling.

"You're a vampire!" Kaiden exclaimed loudly, earning a glare from Vyrthur. Serana's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at him.

"But that makes no sense. Auri-El should have protected you!" Serana pointed out. At the mention of Auri-El Vyrthur's face twisted into a disgusted frown.

"Auri-El turned his back on me the moment I was turned by one of my own initiates! And I swore from that day on that I would have my revenge!" Vyrthur exclaimed, his anger echoing through the vale. Serana just raised an eyebrow.

"You want revenge... On a god?" She asked, making sure to put the right amount of sarcasm into it, Kaiden smirked.

"Auri-El himself may have been out of my reach, but not his influence on this disgusting world. All I needed was the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, and Auriel's Bow." He told them. At this Kaiden's face twisted into a disgusted grimace as he put together the puzzle finally, while Serana was still wondering what was going on. The Blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, Auriel's Bow. It all made sense now.

"You created the prophecy!" Kaiden accused him. His voice showing anger echoing through it, He looked at Serana and saw nothing but pure hatred on her face. She was going to rip Vyrthur apart, like his prophecy did to her family.

In one swift moment Serana was in front of Kaiden the next Kaiden couldn't believe how she got where she was. He saw Serana holding Vyrthur by the collar of his curiass off the edge of the temple, over the railing, a fall would mean instant death for him.

"All this time you've been waiting for someone with my blood to come along..." Serana muttered as her gaze darkened, Kaiden was about to move close but he could sense that Serana didn't want any possible distractions.

"Well too bad. Because I intend on keeping it." Serana finished as she prepared to throw him. Vyrthur grabbed her head and slammed it down on the railing, knocking her out, He started to fall but grabbed a hold of the railing quickly. Just as he pulled himself up He saw an enraged Kaiden coming at him. Kaiden spun around and cut Vyrthur's head off in one clean motion. His body slumped against the railing, and his head fell off the edge.

Kaiden sheathed his sword and checked on Serana. She had a large cut across her forehead, but nothing fatal, he hoped, he couldn't imagine that a hit like that couldn't have cracked her skull. It would have killed most mortals. Kaiden pulled a potion from his satchel and uncorked it. He put some in his mouth before kissing Serana to make sure she got the potion. This was the same thing she did to him when he was knocked out from that Gargoyle.

Moments later Serana woke up, and smiled. The cut was mostly healed now, what remained that it had ever happened was a small barely distinguishable scar on her forehead. Kaiden would not have seen it if he wasn't watching her so close. Kaiden kissed her again this time for simple pleasure.

They snapped out of it, and went to claim Auriel's Bow. Sure enough Gelebor teleported there with his Snow Elf magic. Serana still wasn't set to walk on her own yet however, so Kaiden supported her. Gelebor thanked them. They explained that Vyrthur was a vampire, not corrupted by the Betrayed. He gladly gave them Auriel's Bow, with a buschel of Sunhallowed Elven Arrows. Kaiden strapped both to his back, and looked out at the valley one last time. He didn't know if they were ever coming back.

"This was one hell of an adventure here, wasn't it?" He asked, Serana nodded.

"Several near death experiences... Lets not do that again, for real this time." Serana told him with a frown. Kaiden smiled at her.

"Yeah, but at least there was a beautiful view the whole time." He told her, she smirked.

"Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it?" Serana asked, he smirked at her, as she looked at him.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about my beautiful Vampire lover." He told her, causing a blush to form on her face.

"Shut up and kiss me again." She ordered him, he complied with her order, and kissed her passionately. Ready to face whatever came next, together, hand in hand. No matter what.

_**Weeeeeooooo! Its done! The end of the arc will be next chapter for sure. Hope you enjoy it. And give me some feedback of who you want to see cameo in the story. I will try and work with everyone's ideas In some way.**_


	7. Chapter 7: End of a Prophecy

**_Hey people! FInished this chapter finally! And hopefully you enjoy it. Leave me some feedback on what you think. And maybe suggestions for the next Arc, what do yout hink it will be? Who will be in it as Cameos? I have two more Arcs planned, I'll leave the names a secret, but I'm pumped. Each one will have a song associated with it. I will reveal the song in the short little interlude chapter between Arcs. Like the next chapter for instance. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and tell me your thoughts!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, like at all._**

Kaiden and Serana were in Whiterun currently. Specifically Breezehome, a house that Kaiden had purchased with the help of Vani. He let Violet stay in it from time to time, she didn't like sleeping in Jorrvaskr. They were here to practice Kaiden's Archery skills. Violet knew her way around a bow, so she was the perfect person to teach him.

"Kaiden, you return." Noctis greeted them as they walked into the house. Noctis was cooking something when they walked in. Serana looked around curiously.

"I have, has Violet been around?" Kaiden asked, Noctis nodded.

"She is upstairs, she was a little surprised to find me here, but I must say, she makes wonderful company." Noctis told him, Kaiden smiled and un-clipped his sword from his belt, placing it on a rack. He did the same with Auriel's Bow. He placed the quiver of arrows next to the rack. He then moved upstairs. Serana followed him.

"Violet?" Kaiden asked, as he entered the main upstairs bedroom. A girl turned to him, she was younger, around nineteen, but she carried herself like she was older. She had blonde hair similar to Serana's but slightly shorter, and without the braids, and dark brown eyes. Pale, and lithe body, careful in her motions, deliberate, and deadly.

"Hey, Kai-Bear." She greeted him, he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"You're good with a bow right?" He asked, she nodded.

"Best shooter in the Companions. Why?" She asked him, he smiled at her.

"Could you give me lessons?" He asked, she eyed him curiously.

"Hmmm, that could work, but what will I get in return for these lessons?" Violet asked him, he gave her a look, but it wasn't he who spoke up.

"Maybe stopping the destruction of the sun, and all life, that sufficient payment?" Serana quipped, Violet smiled at her.

"Okay, this is interesting. You have to tell me what's going on." She said, Kaiden nodded. They went downstairs and he explained everything that had happened in the past weeks. Violet, and Noctis listened to him intently.

"So, we decided to come here." Kaiden finished his story, Violet nodded, and examined Auriel's bow. It was the most beautiful, and elegant weapon she had ever laid eyes on.

"Okay… I can teach you. It'll take a week or two before your body gets used to the treatment. You're turned for physical combat with a single sword, your body isn't attuned to using a bow." She told him, he shook his head.

"We don't have that long." He pointed out, she hummed.

"It's either that or I go with you." She told him, he looked at Serana. She seemed uncomfortable at the thought of getting another person put into danger because of her. Kaiden knew what had to be done.

"Fine. But we need to get this started, like today." He said, accepting the training, Violet nodded and pulled the string back, testing it out.

"Lucky for you, this bow is lighter than normal. I guess it's meant to be perfect, it is a godly weapon. It should be easier for you to adjust to it." She told him, he nodded and smiled at Serana.

"Good, the sooner we get this done the better." He said, Serana nodded. Violet smiled at him.

"Great, we'll get started today!" She exclaimed energetically. She led Kaiden to Jorrvaskr, Serana opted to stay home, and wait for them. It was bad enough Kaiden was going out in the world a vampire, if anyone noticed, she wasn't sure what would happen. But, it wouldn't be good.

They had passed by several patrols of Dawnguard on their way back here. They hadn't noticed them once, but still. They had to be careful and wait for the right time, Isran probably wasn't too happy about their absence, and if they showed up without the skills to use the Bow, he might become even more irritable.

"So, I see you got the bow with Kaiden." Noctis said out of the blue. Serana glared at him, she didn't entirely trust him.

"We did. Why are you staying around?" Serana asked, Noctis turned to her with a smile.

"You don't trust me." It was a statement, not a question. He knew she didn't trust him, she smirked at him.

"No, I don't. But I trust Kaiden, and he trusts you… Just… Don't do anything stupid." She told him, before getting up from her seat, and going upstairs. She closed the door to Kaiden's room, and unstrapped her armor. Leaving herself in only a loose red shirt, and baggy black pants. She laid on his bed, and sighed.

Hours later Kaiden and Violet returned from training. Kaiden went upstairs and found Serana sleeping soundly on his bed, with a satisfied smile on her face. Kaiden smiled at her, and unstrapped his armor. He was in similar attire as she was. He crawled into bed next to her, and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same to him. They leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled widely. That moment passed however and a frown came to Serana's face.

"We'll get this done, and then what?" She asked him, he frowned at her. He honestly hadn't given it much thought.

"Well… I don't know… I would say… Continue work for the Dawnguard, but… Something tells me that won't be an option." He replied. Serana sighed.

"If you want to get yourself cured, I wouldn't hold it against you." She said, he gave her a look.

"Serana, I… What if we both get cured?" He suggested, she gave him a deranged look.

"I… Kaiden, I don't know…"

"Hey, it's not a big deal. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Kaiden told her, she took a breath, and smiled at him.

"It's okay Kaiden… It's just… I'm not ready yet, maybe we can talk about this later?" Serana suggested, he nodded and kissed her.

"Whatever you want Serana." He told her, she smiled at him, and kissed him. A little more forceful than he had her. She rolled so she was on top of him.

"I want you." She told him in a seductive voice, his eyes widened as she began lightly kissing his neck over and over again.

"oh, um… This is a bit… Sudden." He told her, she stopped kissing his neck and leaned up, straddling him.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" She asked him, he stammered a bit, she smiled and kissed him slowly. She could tell he was getting excited. She smiled and got off of him. She turned her back to him, grabbed his arms and wrapped them around herself. He rolled his eyes.

"You're a tease, you know that?" He asked, she laughed at him.

"Maybe. We can continue this after we beat my father. Little more incentive for you." She said, he laughed at her, and kissed the back of her head.

The next week passed by in a blur. With Kaiden training all day with Violet, and Serana teasing him more and more each night. Though sometimes they would switch it up. Kaiden would get her worked up, and then quit at the last second. Each night they got closer, and closer to exploding.

Before that happened however they had one thing left to do. Kaiden was training as well as he could be in a week. He could use the Bow efficiently, and quickly. He was a natural. So, with this they journeyed to Fort Dawnguard to report to Isran.

It took them a few days to get there, and when they did they saw that it had grown slightly in the time they've been gone. Once they entered they saw Isran meeting with several other members. They were talking about a group of Vampires they had flushed out of a hideout.

"Isran." Kaiden greeted, Isran turned to him irritated already. He immediately noticed that Kaiden was a vampire. He scoffed in disgust.

"I see you've let that _thing _turn you." Was all Isran said, Kaiden rolled his eyes, and pulled Auriel's Bow from his back.

"I see you're still as irritable as ever." Serana commented as Kaiden held the bow out for Isran to look at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Isran asked, Kaiden smirked, as well as Serana.

"Auriel's Bow. That's right. We need to finish this." Kaiden said, Isran closed his eyes, and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath.

"Do it yourselves."

"What?" Kaiden demanded, Isran scoffed at him.

"I said; Do it yourselves. I will not help a vampire, ever."

"You sound like a child." Serana pointed out, he glared at her.

"You are a Vampire. Sworn enemy of the Dawnguard. You turned one of our members, and drove another out. Why would we ever consider trusting you?" Isran asked, Kaiden shook his head.

"Can't you see this is bigger than that? We need to stop him!" Kaiden exclaimed. Isran glared at him. Gunmar stepped forward.

"I think we should help them, this Harkon threatens to blot out the sun. We can't let that go, either we help them, or we all die." Gunmar said, Isran turned to him, and glared at him.

"Are you really questioning me?" He asked, Sorine stepped up beside Gunmar, and crossed her arms.

"Yes, we are. You're being irrational. After we deal with Harkon, we can deal with them, but don't throw this chance out to wipe out a large Vampire clan, who have tormented people for centuries." She tried to reason with him. Isran growled, almost literally in irritation. He looked to Kaiden.

"We will help you this once. We will help with this, and then we're done. If any of the Dawnguard see you again, you die. Is that clear?" Isran asked, Kaiden scoffed.

"If they see us. Fine, you have a deal." Kaiden said, sticking his hand out, Isran eyes it with mistrust, and shook it quickly, before turning around and calling for the rest of the members. Everyone gathered around him, and eyed the two Vampires carefully. The only person who did not do this was Garth. He was Gunmar's smithing apprentice. A prodigy at that. Short dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He used a large axe to fight with.

"The time has come my brothers, and sisters! We may not trust these Vampires, but despite that they have acted in favor of the Dawnguard! We may not like them, but we have no choice but to assist them. We will wipe out the Volkihar Clan, and ensure that the sun never be tainted by these blood thirsty creatures!" Isran yelled, the Dawnguard cheered for him. Serana and Kaiden crossed their arms and watched them quietly.

The two made their way outside, several moments later, the Dawnguard followed them. There were several carriages waiting for them, some with large cages on them. Gunmar led several armored trolls inside the cages, and latched the doors. Several dogs also joined them. Kaiden and Serana got on a carriage and Garth joined them, seeing as how no one else would. The caravan set off with haste.

"Why didn't you join your friends over there?" Serana asked, clearly uncomfortable. She wanted to get some alone time with Kaiden. He felt the same, but wasn't going to say anything.

"I just wanted to say that… Whatever the others think, I still trust you Kaiden. I know that being a Vampire doesn't change who you are." Garth said, Serana still didn't trust him.

"Listen, I'm sure you're nice enough, and we thank you for the sentiment, but… We wanted to spend some time together, you know… _Alone._" Serana stressed to him, he smiled at them and nodded.

"Right. I can respect that. But, if you ever need anything from me… I'll be here." Garth said before getting off the carriage, and moving to the one with Gunmar. Serana leaned her head on Kaiden's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and took a nap.

A day later they stood side by side on the shores of Volkihar Keep. Last time they had been here, they were entering through the sewers. Now they were going to kick in the doors, and kill everything inside. It was all going to end. Kaiden looked over at Serana, and put his arm around her, she didn't even look up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, worried. She didn't answer for a long while before she looked up at him with a frown.

"No, I'm not." She answered him painfully. He frowned.

"I'm sorry Serana, I know this can't be easy for you." Kaiden said. Serana just looked back to the ground silent. Her face was blank. No emotion, but behind her eyes was pain. A pain that Kaiden knew all too well. It was a mixture of pain, discomfort, and regret.

"Harkon is a bastard. He's an evil, psychotic piece of shit. He let a Daedric prince have his way with my mother, and made me kill when I was a little girl. All of this to advance his own selfish, and pathetic goals… I hate him so much, for what he did to me. For what he did to my mother… And for what he did to you. He deserves to die, fuck, he deserves a fate worse than Death itself. But…"

Serana stopped for a while again, and took a deep shuddering breath, as she shut her eyes tight as a single tear slid down her face.

"… Even after all that, he's still my father. And I have to be the one to kill him." Serana finished. Kaiden frowned at her. She just took a deep breath and looked up at him sadly.

"Whatever happens, I'll be right with you the entire time." He reassured her, she smiled at him, and kissed him.

"I know you will." She replied as Isran approached them. He seemed irritated like always, but he looked strangely happy, content even to get to kill vampires.

"We're ready to head inside. Let's give these bastards no chance to fight back." He told them, before he drew his hammer, and got into a fighting stance. "FOR THE DAWNGUARD!" He yelled at the top of his lunges. He ran up the beach, towards the castle, the entirety of the Dawnguard behind him, as well as Kaiden and Serana. There were several Gargoyles, and Vampires waiting for them.

Kaiden ran with his sword in hand, he would hold nothing back. He would fight with his all. He would help Serana kill Harkon, because it was right, and because she needed this. She needed to finally be free from her old life.

Isran yelled and turned around, swinging his hammer with a large degree of force, his hammer collided with the head of a Vampire, crushing it completely. Kaiden jumped and stabbed a Gargoyle in the throat, as he had done last time he was here. Serana launched an Ice spike into a Vampire's chest, killing him instantly.

The Dawnguard battled their way up the path, killing every vampire and Gargoyle in sight. And there were a lot of them, almost too many to count. Harkon had taken no small amount of effort to try and ensure his Castle would not be taken over. He must have had his followers turn hundreds of people over the past few weeks. To prepare for this.

Once they reached the doors, they took a moment to relax, but not long enough to lose their momentum, or allow the enemy to retreat, or organize themselves. They opened the doors to find twenty or so Vampires waiting for them in the entrance area alone. No telling how many were below, waiting for them.

Kaiden figured the Harkon would not be with them. He was thematic, arrogant. He would be waiting for He, and Serana alone. Serana knew this as well, she indeed was the one to think if first. Kaiden got that feeling from her. Their connection allowed many great things. New ways of working together.

Kaiden didn't want to give that up, however selfish it may be. He liked being connected to her in such a way, a sentiment she shared. Though she thought herself selfish, and despicable for turning him in the first place. Now it truly had ruined his life. He had so much going for him, and he threw it all away because of her.

Once Kaiden felt this thought he frowned. She shouldn't blame herself for this. It was Harkon's fault. Him, and his deranged prophecy. Kaiden killed another vampire, and quickly moved on to the next one. Serana stayed beside him the entire time. Killing Vampires left and right. Kaiden sliced a Gargoyle across the throat, before turning around, and killing a Death Hound that was running at him.

Kaiden took a moment to relax during the battle when an armored troll ran forward, knocking him down, and disorienting him. Kaiden looked around deliriously for a while before he saw a Vampire looming over him. With killing intent in her eyes.

"Die!" She yelled before lunging down at him, he pushed her arm away enough that it ended up embedding itself in his shoulder. He screamed in pain, and Serana came running, launching an ice spike of course, through the womans ribcage. She slid next to Kaiden and held his head in her hands.

"Ow…" He muttered, Serana glared at him as she searched for potions in his satchel, when she found one, she made him drink it. The wound closed itself instantly, and rather painfully as it always did. She pulled Kaiden up and glared at him some more. The remaining vampires were being killed by the Dawnguard.

"I thought we said no more near death experiences like five near death experiences ago?" She asked, He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah? Well, hopefully, that will be the last one." He said, she sighed, and hugged him tightly.

"It better be." She said, before they rushed off to help the Dawnguard. They cleared the main dining hall, and Isran, Kaiden, and Serana ascended the stairs to the Volkihar Cathedral. When they reached the Iron Gate Isran stopped, and pulled the chain.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Was all Isran said, Serana rolled her eyes. She and Kaiden ascended the last of the stairs, they both placed their hands on a door handle. They turned to each other.

"I love you Serana." Kaiden told her, she smiled at him, as a tear came to her eye.

"I love you too Kaiden… Now, let's do this." She told him, he nodded and opened the door at the same time she did. They approached Harkon, and the doors shut behind them. He was in his Vampire Lord form, watching them approach. Kaiden had Auriel's bow in his hand. They stopped in front of Harkon side by side.

"So, you've returned… Is your pet keeping you entertained?" Harkon taunted his daughter. She scoffed at him.

"You know why we're here." She replied coolly.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this… Pathetic boy." Harkon spat, Serana scoffed once again.

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other Vampires! Made me kill other Vampires! All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him!" Serana yelled fiercely, stepping in front of Kaiden slightly.

"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become." Harkon taunted her further, Serana rolled her eyes.

"No… Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." Serana stated bravely. Harkon merely scoffed at her and turned to Kaiden with a glare.

"And you… It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart." Harkon told him, Kaiden shook his head.

"Hatred born of your neglect." Kaiden replied, Harkon narrowed his gaze.

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind." He spat back, Kaiden glared at him.

"Your kind is a blight on the world." Kaiden responded, Harkon laughed at him.

"You speak of yourself too, pathetic fool. Always the noble Vampire hunter then… And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?" Harkon asked, causing Kaiden's blood to boil.

"I would never harm Serana. She's too important to me, I love her too much." Kaiden told him, causing Harkon to growl.

"Then it appears my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal, and his love into her life." Harkon told him, Kaiden glared at him.

"At least I cared for her when she needed it! You neglected her! You fucking abused her!" Kaiden yelled.

"I did what I had to! I don't expect a blind mortal like yourself to understand."

"I'm not the blind one here! You fail to see Serana as anything more than a puppet, a tool to complete your precious prophecy. You are a disgrace of a man, and a father." Kaiden told him.

"You think Serana truly cares for you? That pathetic girl has no idea what she wants, she will regret this, as will you." Harkon spat back, Kaiden shook his head, and grit his teeth.

"Enough of this! I'm done hearing your lies, it's time to answer for your crimes Harkon!" Kaiden yelled, Harkon scoffed.

"We shall see who answers for what when the dust clears. I will use your skull as a cup for Serana's blood when I taint the bow, you have one chance to turn it over to me, there will not be a second!" Harkon yelled. Kaiden smirked and reached up, gripping an arrow.

"Never." He said before he drew the bowstring back, and fired an arrow at Harkon's chest. He was using the Sun-Hallowed Elven arrows, and a large lash of light exploded around Harkon. He screamed in pain and flew off in a flurry of bats.

"Very well then! You leave me no choice!" Harkon yelled, materializing as a Vampire Lord. He summoned several Gargoyles and Skeletons to fight with him. Kaiden had to laugh, for all his talk that was it? He expected better. He began launching arrows at them, as Serana launched Ice Spikes at them.

Harkon retreated to the fountain at the end of the Cathedral, and a large shield formed around him, Serana looked at it horrified as Kaiden kept shooting the Skeletons, and Gargoyles that came to life. She tapped him on the shoulder and he gave her a look. He nodded and turned around firing an arrow at Harkon, and his shield. A large burst of light came, and the shield was vaporized.

Harkon let out a scream, and infuriated launched a ball of energy at Kaiden. Kaiden jumped back to avoid the brunt of the assault, but he still got hit slightly. Serana frowned as she watched some of Kaiden's life force fly into Harkon. She glared at him, and shot an Ice spike at him. Harkon raised his arm to defend himself, the spike embedded itself in his arm.

"Pathetic little brat!" He yelled as he broke the spike off, and flew at his daughter. He delivered a swift, and hard punch to her face, launching her off her feet, and into the wall. She screamed. Kaiden turned and saw her, he reached for another arrow, but discovered that he had ran out. He drew his sword with his other hand, and ran at Harkon.

Kaiden jumped and swung at Harkon's head. Harkon laughed and disappeared into a flurry of bats, he flew at Kaiden, and several hit him, several bit him even as they passed by. Kaiden landed on the ground, and saw Serana picking herself up off the floor. He rushed over to her, he threw his sword, and his bow down in favor of helping her up. She gripped his arms for a second to steady herself.

"Kaiden!" She yelled, pulling him aside, and launching an ice spike at an approaching Harkon. He screamed at her, and retreated slightly. Kaiden dropped down to pick up Auriel's bow, and his sword, but then hesitated, instead opting to grab a single Sun-Hallowed Elven arrow that had fallen out of his quiver. He ran at Harkon once again, who glared at him, and mat him halfway. Harkon's claws tore through the air, and Kaiden's armor like a hot knife to butter. Kaiden screamed and jammed the arrow in Harkon's neck before falling on the ground.

Serana watched as her love fell, and her father was enveloped in a brilliant flash of light once again. When it cleared however Harkon was still alive, barely, he was sulking back to the altar to heal himself. No. Fuck no, he would not get out of this one. He was going to die here, and now. Serana bent down, and picked up Kaiden's sword. She gripped it with one hand and ran at her father, with a scream.

Harkon turned around to see his daughter charging him in a fury. He growled, she was so insistent on dying, wasn't she? He found that he didn't even have the energy to form a fist. She got to him, and kicked him to the ground, she put Kaiden's sword to his throat. Tears flowing down her face.

"Serana listen to me! I-"He was cut short by Serana cutting his head off in one sweep of the sword. She glared down at him as he faded away into a red pile of dust, and blood.

"Shut up." She said. She was done listening to his selfish monologues of hatred. She was satisfied until she felt something fading away. It was Kaiden. He was fading away, she had to save him!

She turned around, and got next to him. He was losing blood fast, she panicked looking in his satchel for something, anything that would save him! But she found nothing inside. He had no potions left. No! No, this could not be happening! Not after everything they went through!

Isran walked into the room with an even look on his face. He didn't look angry when he saw Harkon's ashes. Serana looked up at him with pleading tear filled eyes, silently asking him to save her. He grunted and threw her a high quality health potion. She put some of it in her mouth, then kissed Kaiden forcing him to drink it. Isran looked away from her.

A few minutes later Kaiden's wounds were all healed up, and he was standing next to Serana, she was supporting him. Isran just glared at the ashes of the dead Volkihar Vampire.

"It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I… I suppose this must be hard for you." Isran said, Serana looked down at the ground.

"I think my father died a long time ago. This was just… the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more." Serana told him, Isran hummed.

"I think perhaps… I think you did more than that. You have my thanks." Isran told them, Kaiden looked at him strangely.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you hated us?" Kaiden asked, Isran glared at him.

"Don't mistake this as kinship. You are still the enemy… But, for now I suppose I can ignore you, so long as you don't harm anyone. We will leave, and we'll be taking Auriel's bow with us. The Dawnguard will now be dedicated to safeguarding it. Making sure that the prophecy will never come to pass… You've served Skyrim well… If you ever find yourself cured, and looking for a place of refuge, we'd be honored to have you rejoin our ranks." Isran said, looking to Kaiden for permission to take the bow, Kaiden nodded. Isran took the bow, and left the castle with the other Dawnguard.

Kaiden and Serana looked at each other and smiled, Kaiden pulled her close and kissed her deeply. When they pulled away she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"What's wrong Serana? We won… Its fine isn't it?" Kaiden asked, Serana laughed a little bit, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm happy… For the first time since I can remember… I'm truly happy… It hurts though, you know?" Serana asked, Kaiden smiled at her, and kissed her once again.

"Yeah, I know Serana… But, it's over now… We made it out."

"You broke your promise."

"What?"

"No more near death experiences. For good this time. I just want to relax."

"Well… We have a castle, and a man servant… If you want to stay here, or we could go back to Whiterun?" Kaiden offered, Serana smirked, and led him out of the cathedral. Past all the bodies, and to a room that was locked with magic. Serana placed her hand against the door, and unlocked it. She let him in before closing the door again.

Kaiden looked around the room. It was fancy, but looked like it hadn't been lived in, in years. It was perfectly in order, nothing was out of place. He saw a large bed, and a stone tub in the room. Serana smiled at him.

"This was my bedroom. I sealed it off before I got myself sealed away. Had a feeling I'd be gone for a while, you know? I'm glad I did. No one could get in here without the spell I used. I went as far as to burn the book I learned it from. Now, onto business… I need to take a bath, you'll be joining me. That's an order." Serana told him, already unstrapping her armor. Kaiden stared after her, and joined her, as she filled the tub with water.

Together these two would make this rather ordinary life something extraordinary. They were on the best adventure in the world. Even if things were bad for a while, and they may have lost Auriel's bow, but that could be dealt with later. For now, they relied on one another, they loved each other. They had both made it out, despite the odds. Whatever came next, they would face together, and they would make it something to be remembered.

**_So, guys, there you go! It's the end of the Dawngurd Arc, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did, so let me know your thoughts, or whatever. So, yeah! Next Arc, planned soonish. If you enjoyed reading this, favorite, follow, whatever review, or even PM me to talk. I love feedback, but all writers do. Peace!_**


	8. Dovahkiin Arc: Opening

_**Yo, motherfuckers! I'm back! This is a small little chapter. Really, think of it as an opening to a tv show, or anime, or something like that. For the second arc of this story... The Dovahkiin Arc. (Real Original Right?) I don't own the song, because it is a song, that breaks up the story. Each little piece involving the story involves the next word. So, yeah. I don't know when the actual arc will come out. Just finished this so I thought I should post it. **_

_**I have a story anniversary cumming tomorrow, so, I'm excited for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and in case you're wondering this song is from the opening of a show. Wakfu, which is also where our two cameo characters come from. Any way, read on gentle readers! Stay tuned for more!**_

Kaiden took a deep breath, and looked to Serana. She stood on a balcony with her arms crossed, staring out over the sea. She turned back to Kaiden and smirked. He pulled a bow over his shoulder, before he ran and jumped off the balcony. Serana watched as he fell with a calm smile, a dragon flew underneath him, and caught him. Kaiden landed on his back and smiled back at Serana.

_Fly! _

Kaiden sat on the back of the Dragon with a bow in hand, he shot an arrow at another dragon flying through the air. Before looking forward, and covering his eyes as a bright white light flashed all around him. When he took his hand away he saw the black sky, with shining stars, and the aurora borealis, shining bright in a wide variety of colors.

_Across time and space,_

Kaiden flew through the air on the dragon, around them ruins were crashing down. Kaiden saw ahead, and jumped up, standing on the back of the dragon, as the stone came closer. Kaiden jumped up, through the stone structure, as the Dragon flew down to avoid it. Kaiden did a quick flip in the air, before landing on the dragon again, and flying away from the crumbled ruin.

_Jumping through the gates,_

Kaiden hopped off the dragon, onto the ground. The dragon flew away, and Kaiden put his bow back on his back, before pulling his sword out. He walked down the path a little ways before lifting his right hand and smiling as a magic fire manifested in his palm. He smirked and closed his hand into a fist before taking off into a run.

_A hero lies in you._

Serana stood on a path smirking as Kaiden ran towards her. Next to Serana stood Noctis, and Violet. A little ways off, sitting on a rock was Cardina, she was holding a bow, and smiling to herself, a bag of coins sat next to her. Vani stood on top of a roof, watching all of them, a knife in one hand, and a slip of paper with Kaiden's name on it in the other.

_Watch, _

Kaiden and Serana now stood in the middle of a burning village while a large scaly black dragon soared overhead. They saw Stormcloaks, and Imperials. All running for their lives, Kaiden grabbed hold of Serana's hand and pulled her out of the way of falling rubble, they ran through a building. Next they were standing in a cavern as Kaiden stepped forward slowly, Serana watched the wall curiously a word was glowing.

_A legend unfold,_

Kaiden jammed his sword in a dragon's neck, causing it to catch fire and have its soul fly into him. Serana just watched rather uncomfortably. After it was over Kaiden sheathed his sword, and looked past Serana to the road, where two women were walking. One had a bow, and the other was unarmed.

_As history foretold,_

Kaiden had his sword in one hand, and a bow in the other. Serana stood next to him with magic swirling around her hands. Noctis was with them, with his arms crossed. Violet had her bow out, and was pulling an arrow from her quiver. Cardina had her bow on her back, and was holding two knives. An elven girl with blonde hair put up had a bow with a glimmering arrow ready to fire. Next to her stood a shorter girl with long green hair, and a dark complexion.

_Here's the start of our adventure._

The entire group was running forward, chasing a dragon down. Kaiden leading the charge with Serana right next to him.

_Race, at the speed of light,_

Vani glared at Kaiden, hand clenched around the paper crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it at him. He caught it, and examined it. As soon as he saw his name he tried to open his mouth but Vani threw a slim throwing knife into his shoulder. The surprise was enough to knock him down.

_Ready for the fight,_

Kaiden stood taking in a deep breath as a soul flew into him, he sighed, and glared at the approaching enemy, before letting lose a loud, powerful shout, knocking the adversary against a building. Kaiden sheathed his sword, summoning a mystic blue fire in both his hands, glaring at the figure, before he let lose a large torrent of flames.

_Claim the power deep inside you._

Kaiden ran and jumped off of another structure high in the air, a dragon flew underneath, and Kaiden landed on it's back. He had a large smile on his face as he spread out his arms, and enjoyed the air.

_Go, let your spirit fly,_

Kaiden opened his eyes to see a temple, high up in the mountains, covered in snow. Serana was next to him, smiling.

_And you'll see,_

Kaiden looked at Serana, and smiled. He knew that whatever they faced, they would face together. No matter what.

_Your future,_

He and Serana stumbled out of a dark, damp cave into the blinding light to see a burning village. They exchanged a look and ran down the path.

_Shining bright,_

Kaiden sat on a dragon, Serana had her arms wrapped around him, just looking down for a bit before glaring up at him. He just gave her a bright smile as they flew off into the night sky.

_Your heart will glide through the night_ _!_


	9. Chapter 8: Brought together

_**Hey guys. I'm back, bringing you the first chapter of the Dovahkiin Arc. To be honest, I've not got a lot to say regarding the chapter. I'm just glad it's finally finished, and the Arc is going on. I'm not 100% happy with the ending scene, but that's more of the fact, that I didn't like the scene at all. But in order for the chapter to stop from being so cumbersome, I had to stop it there. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or Wakfu, just my original characters.**_

* * *

Kaiden and Serana were walking through Solitude, they walked into the Radiant Raiment, and the women gave them an irritable look, Kaiden moved to the counter.

"I had something stored here a few months ago, I was wondering if I could retrieve it?" Kaiden asked, the woman nodded, and moved back to a chest, she pulled out a fine cloth wrapped around something. It was white with intricate designs, she handed it to him, and he smiled at her. He, and Serana left the store, and Serana gave him a look as he pulled a dagger from the cloth, and put them both in a satchel.

"Why exactly did we pick that up?" Serana asked him, he smiled at her.

"Well, if our plan is to be successful, then we will need something to keep supply up. Pay the right people, we can manage this easily. I've got Noctis talking with a few merchants right now… You want to go explore, or just go wait in the carriage?" Kaiden asked, Serana hummed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You still haven't given me a tour, so let's do that. Things have changed quite a bit." Serana remarked, Kaiden nodded.

"True… Why didn't we do this before?"

"Well, we were running around trying to stop my father, not the best time… And you really have no excuse for the month after that." Serana told him, he sighed.

"You're the one who has an insatiable lust." Kaiden reminded her, as they made their way through town, several children were playing, and running around.

"True… But you could have said no." She reminded him, he gave her a look, and crossed his arms.

"No. You literally wouldn't let me."

"That's not…" Serana stopped as Kaiden crossed his arms. "Okay, I may have sealed the room with my spell some of the time, but it wasn't always like that." She told him, he smirked at her.

"Right." He chuckled, as a legion of soldiers came down the road, Kaiden and Serana got to the side so they could pass. They were being led by General Tullius, Zadirn was at his side, along with another soldier who Kaiden and Serana didn't know. General Tullius stopped, and looked at Kaiden and Serana.

"Say, that's some fine weaponry, you ever think about joining the Imperial Legion?" Tullius asked Kaiden, who rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Not really. I'm kinda looking to settle down."

"A shame, we could use a young lad like yourself." Tullius told him, Kaiden looked to Zadirn who smiled at him.

"I think I'll pass sir." Kaiden told him politely, General Tullius nodded and marched off. While Zadirn passed he shoved a piece of paper in Kaiden's hand. Kaiden waited until the Legion passed until he looked at the paper. It had a single word, and a letter as the only indication of who it came from.

"Deal… and a C… From our good friend?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded. He had Noctis meet with the leader of a certain guild to talk about some things. This paper, and the knife were the final pieces in the deal. The only part left was for Kaiden and Serana to travel to Riften.

"Yeah. And, there's Noctis now." Kaiden said, pointing to the slim vampire approaching them. He bowed respectfully to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kaiden, good day to you." Noctis greeted.

"You act like you haven't seen us in the past few hours… Come on, we're heading to Riften." Kaiden told him, Noctis nodded and followed the two out of the city gates, and into a waiting carriage. Noctis sat on one side, with Kaiden and Serana on the other.

"The deal is happening?" Noctis asked, Kaiden nodded.

"Yes… That means that we'll be under heat soon enough, we need some protection." Kaiden told him, Noctis hummed.

"Maybe, or perhaps we could place the blame elsewhere?" Noctis suggested, Kaiden gave him a look.

"Who, and how?"

"I've heard whispers of a Vampire Cult growing in Morrowind… If we have our friends plant some incriminating evidence, leading the Dawnguard right to their doorstep, we get them off our backs for good. Rumor has it this Cult is backed by the most powerful people in Morrowind itself. They destroy the Dawnguard when they go sniffing around because of us, we eliminate our problem for good." Noctis explained, Kaiden hummed.

"I need some time to think this over… We need that Bow, and they'll surely kill us if they suspect we're the cause of it… But, do I really want them all to be slaughtered?" Kaiden wondered aloud.

"It's just an option, if we have some form of armor, we could use that. Killing them all is a last resort." Noctis explained, Kaiden nodded.

"For now, let's just enjoy the view." Kaiden told him, Noctis smiled and nodded. Looking out across the wilderness. Skyrim was beautiful this time of year.

Several days later the three found themselves standing in the graveyard in Riften. Kaiden walked forward, and opened a tomb that the Thieves Guild used for an entrance. He went down first, Serana behind him, and Noctis last.

Once they were inside the Thieves Guild, Kaiden led them over to a wooden desk, where Cardina was overlooking some papers, a little girl sat on the ground next to her.

"Katie, go find Brynjolf okay, I'll call you over once I'm finished here." Cardina told the girl as she saw the approaching vampires. Katie nodded obediently, and kissed Cardina's hand before she ran off to find the man. Cardina smiled after her for a second, before turning her gaze to the three.

"Who's the girl?" Kaiden asked her, Cardina shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd rather we talk about that later… For now, let's talk about your job for me, and my payment." Cardina shifted the subject off of Katie.

"Right." Kaiden confirmed, he dug in his satchel, pulling the intricately designed dagger that he got from the Radiant Raiment. He handed it over to her, and she appraised it with a look. She hummed, and then looked at him with a smile.

"You don't disappoint. Okay, we can work together… Just a simple break in and retrieval, right?" Cardina asked, Kaiden nodded.

"Yes. Break into Fort Dawnguard, and get Auriel's Bow back for me." Kaiden explained, Cardina hummed.

"That might take some time to set up… But I can do it… Do I have a time limit?" Cardina asked him, he shook his head.

"No… But how long will this take to set up? I'd rather have it sooner than later." He told her, she nodded.

"I understand… Should be a month before I can move… So, a month and a half at the very latest. Month at the earliest. That work?" Cardina asked, Kaiden nodded.

"Sounds good to me. So, about that kid…" Kaiden trailed off, looking over at Katie, who was laughing loudly, Brynjolf was smiling down at her. "Who is she?"

"She's a girl I found on the street… Her parents were killed by the Dark Brotherhood. She's already taken to acting like she's my kid… So I figured, why not… Always wanted a kid anyway." Cardina told him, smiling after the little girl.

"She's cute… But can you give her a life down here?" Serana asked, Cardina sighed.

"No… that's something I want to talk to you about… I can't really raise her down here… And you have a castle… I was thinking of relocating, bringing the guild with me… I would still have all my eyes and ears, but just be safer in general… The Imperial Legion is dead set on coming here to restore order, and even though I have Zadirn… He couldn't keep them away forever… Could I move in?" Cardina asked, Kaiden and Serana exchanged a look.

"Sure. The castle's big enough." Kaiden said, Serana smiled at Cardina.

"We'd be honored to have you there." Serana told the Master, who smiled, and came out from behind her desk to hug them both.

"Thank you…" Cardina whispered, before she regained her composure and returned behind her desk. "I just want what's best for Katie, and the Guild of course." Cardina told them. "I can have a caravan ready within the week. You won't regret this, with me close, I can do more for you guys in general." Cardina explained, Kaiden smiled at her.

"Good… So, what about that other thing we talked about?" Kaiden asked, Vani nodded, and pulled a piece of paper from her desk, handing it to him. He examined it with a frown. It was a current list of all members of the Dark Brotherhood, along with a rank of how much they accomplished. And near the top of the list…

"Vani Nambella-Calden… 53… She's killed fifty three people in the past month…" Kaiden trailed off. Serana frowned, and placed her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Kaiden…" Was all she could offer, he smiled at her briefly, before turning back to the paper.

"We actually have a lead on her next target if you want to see her." Cardina told him, he nodded and looked to her for answers. "She's supposed to be heading to a town near the border called Helgen." Cardina told him, he nodded, and looked to Serana.

"Think we can go check it out?" He asked, she nodded, with a smile.

"Of course we can. Noctis, you should return to the castle. Wait for us, and make sure Cardina, and her guild get settled in." Serana ordered.

"I shall leave at once. Good luck to you both." Noctis said, before leaving.

"Katie! Get over here sweetie!" Cardina yelled, the little girl nodded, and ran away from Brynjolf to her adoptive mother. The little girl had short brown hair, like her adoptive mother, and was dressed in a grey dress.

"She's a cutie." Serana said, with a smile. Cardina smiled down at her, and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah she is… Katie, sweetie, this is Kaiden and Serana. We are going to go live with them in their castle, that sound fun?" Cardina asked, the little girl jumped up energetically.

"Yeah! That sounds amazing mommy!" She exclaimed loudly, Cardina smiled at her.

"We'll be leaving now." Kaiden said, Cardina smiled at them. The two lovers left through the stairs, Kaiden and Serana moved through town, they were almost out when they were stopped by a blonde nord.

"You two! You did this!" Mjoll accused them, Serana rolled her eyes.

"You're going to blame us for you getting caught with Skooma?" Serana quipped, Kaiden smirked. Both of them knew the truth, Mjoll had been framed because she was getting too bold. At the time, they didn't support Cardina, but they had grown to like the young guild master. She was only trying to protect her friends.

"I was framed! I swear it! And now you two are in league with them, aren't you?" She asked, Kaiden shook his head.

"No, we were just visiting some friends." Kaiden told her, and he wasn't lying. That's what made her pause, until she thought of something else.

"Exactly, your friends… The thieves' guild."

"You're obsessed. Come on Kaiden, she's got the crazies, and I don't want to catch it, seen enough of it with my father." Serana said, Kaiden almost wanted to laugh, but it was still a slightly sore subject.

"You got it babe." Kaiden followed her order willingly, Mjoll glared after them.

"This isn't over." She muttered under her breath, storming into the tavern. Kaiden and Serana made their way out of town, and saw a patrol of Dawnguard approaching Riften.

"Shit." Kaiden said, Serana rolled her eyes, and pushed him against a wall, she started kissing him roughly. He responded to her affections eagerly.

"Get some." One of the Dawnguard said as they passed by, once the group was inside the city, Serana let off of Kaiden, he just stared at her.

"It was to distract them, my rules about public affection still stand." She told him matter of factly, he chuckled.

"You got it." He said obediently, she smirked and walked away, he followed her without question. They got off the path quickly, it was more dangerous, and could possibly take more time, but they couldn't afford to come into contact with any Dawnguard. Course, that chance was still present, it was less likely. They could also hide easier.

"So, what are you going to do when we see Vani?" Serana questioned, Kaiden looked down towards the ground.

"Well… I hadn't gotten that far in my head… Might just let my heart do the talking..." He answered quietly, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He looked up at her.

"You're sweet Kaiden. But know, that if things go bad... If she tries to hurt you, or me... I'll kill her." Serana told him, he gave her a look.

"Serana... I'm sure it wont come to that... But if she tries to hurt you... I'll protect you, no matter what. You're too important to me." He told her, she smiled at him.

"Great. We've established that once again, we won't let each other die. Together forever right?" Serana said, Kaiden chuckled. The two continued down towards Helgen, in hopes of finding Vani. Though they didn't expect what could have happened once there.

"I order you to let me go! I am Princess of the Sadida Kingdom!" A dark skinned girl yelled. She wore a skirt that looked to be made of large leaves, and a whitish top covering her breasts. She had long green hair, and matching eyes. Next to her was an elven girl. Blonde hair tied up, leaving her bangs hanging, and framing her face. She had a few freckles dotting her pale face. She wore a black dress with a thick tan belt around it.

"Sadida Kingdom?" Serana asked, Kaiden shrugged.

"One of my old Kingdom's allies. Mostly based around forests. That does explain her look, the people have strange colored hair that changes with the season." Kaiden explained. Serana nodded. The two girls were currently being lined up for execution in Helgen. Next to them was Ulfric, and a few stormcloaks.

"You're no royalty here. Shouldn't have crossed the border without a pass." The Imperial commander told the girl. Zadirn was here too. He noticed Kaiden and Serana looking around for someone. While the new guard next to him seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Armor giving you trouble?" He asked her, the new soldier nodded. Her slender body twisting as she tried to make the armor comfortable. "Let me help." He told her, moving behind her, and adjusting the armor a bit. He stepped back. "Better?" He asked. She turned to him with a smile on her pale face. Bright amber eyes shining.

"Yes. Thank you Zadirn, it is good to have friends around, no?" She asked in an accent he could have sworn he's heard before. The Redguard nodded, then turned away. Trying to remember where he heard her before.

"Next up! The supposed Princess!" The Imperial commander called, Kaiden shook his head, and stepped forward.

"That's not fair! She was only crossing the border, she doesn't deserve to be executed! And if she really is the princess, you could kick start a war!" Kaiden yelled. The Princess smiled at him, while the commander glared. Until Tullius sighed.

"Unfortunately for you, the empire and carry out it's executions for any violation of the law under war jurisdiction. While I regret it, this is the best course of action. The empire must be seen as a firm source of power." General Tullius explained. Kaiden glared at him, and stepped forward. He was right next to the Princess when a loud roar was heard.

"Sure. And executing someone for the hell of it is a firm source of tyranny. Last time I checked that's a bad thing." Serana piped up, stepping next to Kaiden. There was an uneasy feeling in the air. Tullius was about to speak when a large, scalely black dragon landed on top of the tower behind Tullius. The ensuing shockwave knocked most people down.

"Dragon!" Someone yelled. The imperial archers fired off a few arrows before the dragon let out a loud roar. The sky clouded up, and began raining large stones bathed in fire. The ensuing chaos allowed Kaiden, Serana, the Princess, and the blonde elf to seek shelter inside of a tower. Once inside Kaiden shoved the door closed, before moving to the central area where Ulfric and a couple stormcloaks stood.

"Dragon's are just a legend!" One stormcloak shouted, Ulfric gave him a look.

"Legends dont burn down villages." He answered. Kaiden moved over to the Princess, and elf. Cutting their bonds. The Princess smiled and hugged him. Serana glared at her. The princess back off after a few moments.

"Sorry. I'm just thankful you came to my defense. I'm Amalia, Princess of the Sadida Kingdom, and this is Evangelyne. My bodyguard, and handmaiden. And you are?" Amalia asked, Kaiden smiled at her.

"I'm Kaiden. I was the crown prince of Antrilana, this is my lover Serana." Kaiden said, earning a roll of the eyes from Serana. Amalia smiled at him.

"If you two are done, we need to get out of here." Evangelyne told them. Kaiden nodded, he looked to Serana.

"We do. Hopefully, we'll run into an old friend on our way out." Serana said, Kaiden smiled at her. Ulfric cleared his throat.

"You go with Ralof, and get out of here. You have to let others know about what happened here, that way they can prepare." Ulfric told the four. Who nodded. They ran up the stone steps with the blonde stormcloak. About halfway there the wall broke in front of them, and the Dragon's head poked inside before sliding out. Instead opting to unleash a torrent of flames on a poor soul. Ralof kept the others from getting burnt. Once the dragon flew away they moved forward.

"You four jump across first! Into the roof of that inn, I'll be right behind you. Dont worry about me!" He told them. They nodded. Evangelyne was the first to jump, followed by Amalia, then Serana, and finally Kaiden. They landed in the inn's second floor, and moved to a hole in the floor, dropping through it near the ground exit of the inn.

They moved out of it to see two imperial soldiers helping a man, and a child out of the way of the Dragon's firery breath. The man looked at them.

"Still alive prisoners? Good, come with me if you want to stay that way!" He called to them, before looking at the other soldier. She gave him a look. "Nami, you stay here and help others if they come through!" He advised her, she nodded and held out her hand.

"Good luck." She said in an accent that Kaiden knew all too well. Just before he could say anything the guard grabbed her hand. He was pulled close as a knife slid into his ribs smoothly. He coughed up blood as she twisted the knife, a sneer on her face.

"Vani!" Kaiden yelled, she looked up at him with a glare. Before she took off in a run. Kaiden followed after her, Serana hot on his trail, Amalia, and Evangelyne following behind her. He chased her through a burning house. Following close behind the assassin. She glared at him as she glanced behind her. Suddenly she stopped, he ran into her, and unfortunately her elbow in the process, knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't you dare follow me Kaiden." She told him in a cold voice before running off. As she neared a stone gateway and jumped up, and jammed a knife into the side of it. Scaling the wall as Serana glared at her, with Kaiden's head in her lap. Vani looked back one last time and sneered, before running off, and jumping outside the city walls. Serana pulled Kaiden up with a frown.

"I'm sorry Kaiden..." She told him, he just shook his head.

"Lets just get out of here, okay?" He asked, she nodded. They ran through the stone gateway and saw Ralof coming in the other direction.

"Come on! Follow me!" He yelled as he ran to a set of wooden doors, leading inside of the barracks. The four followed him quickly, and shut the door. He sighed and moved down the path, into a room where a stormcloak lay dead. Kaiden and the others followed him into the room. Kaiden leaned against a wall.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked, Kaiden sighed, and shook his head.

"Honestly? No. Im not okay." Kaiden replied disdainfully before he leaned against a wall. Serana frowned. Amalia and Evangelyne exchanged confused looks.

"You and that guard have history?" Evangelyne asked, Amalia frowned.

"Eva..."

"It's fine. Yes, she used to be my personal guard. Some things happened, and now she works for the Dark Brotherhood." Kaiden answered, Serana frowned.

"That's all fine and good. But we have to find a way out of here." Ralof told them, Kaiden nodded. An empty look in his eyes as he moved next to the Nord.

"Do you have a key for this door?" Kaiden asked as he looked over at the iron door. Ralof shook his head.

"No. But... You hear that?" Ralof asked, as some faint footsteps were heard. "Hide, quickly!" He exclaimed. Everyone hid behind the stone walls as one of the iron doors opened up. Two soldiers walked through, one of them was Zadirn, and the other being the imperial commander that was presiding over the execution.

"Stormcloaks!" The Imperial commander shouted, drawing her weapon. Zadirn didn't bother, as she was quickly cut down. Ralof swung at him, and Zadirn ducked, grabbing his arm, and taking the axe from his hand in one quick move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Stormcloak. I'm not going to kill you, though I could." Zadirn told him harshly, shoving him away. Ralof landed on the ground, and glared up at the Redguard.

"Right. We cant afford to fight, we just need to get out of here." Serana said, Ralof nodded and stood up.

"Fine. Allies until we're out of this situation. Deal?" Ralof asked, extending his hand, Zadirn gave a single nod, grabbing his hand and shaking it quickly before turning to Kaiden.

"What's got Kaiden in a mood?" He asked Serana, who frowned and looked at her lover worriedly. She placed her hand on his back, drawing a smile from him. A smile, while it may have seemed fake to the others, and it was. A part of it was sincere, as it always was when he smiled at her. Usually he put his whole heart into it, but she understood why he was distraught.

"We had an encounter with Vani... She's working for the Dark Brotherhood." Serana answered for him, Zadirn nodded as Ralof searched the Imperial commander's corpse for the key. He found it and unlocked the door.

"I had a feeling that was her. Anyway, I'm sure Cardina can help you with whatever comes next." Zadirn told them. Serana smiled.

"She's actually the reason we're here. Gave us the tip off about Vani. But that can be hashed out later, we should really get out of here." Serana told him. He nodded, and looked to Evangelyne, and Amalia.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Princess Amalia of the Sadida kingdom. This is my handmaiden, and bodyguard, Evangelyne." Amalia answered, Zadirn smiled.

"Good to meet you. I'm Zadirn Medean." He introduced himself, before looking to Ralof who was waiting by the door. "We should get moving." He said, patting Kaiden on the shoulder before moving past him. Kaiden sighed, and moved to kiss Serana. She let him surprisingly, once he was done she entwined her hand with his and walked out of the room. Following the others.

"Can you two fight?" Zadirn asked, Amalia shook her head, but Evangelyne nodded.

"I usually use a bow." She told him. Serana looked to Kaiden, and nodded. He removed the bow from his back, along with the arrows and handed it to her. She hesitated.

"Take it. I still have my sword, I just hunt with it." He told her, she nodded, and took it from him. Attaching the quiver to her back, and drawing the bowstring back, to test it out.

"Wow! This is some good quality! What is this material?" She asked, Serana nodded. The bow was an old elven one found in one of the rooms.

"Refined moonstone." Serana answered. Evangelyne nodded.

"I'd get ready for trouble." Ralof said as they moved through the corridors. All of a sudden, a shockwave shook the whole building, accompanied by the roar of the dragon, and the ceiling caving in, blocking their path. Luckily there was a side door they slipped into.

"We should just go! No one else is coming!" They heard a males voice argue. Ralof moved first, with Zadirn on his heels. Evangelyne following Zadirn. Kaiden and Serana stayed back, Kaiden wasn't up for fighting, and Serana wasn't going to leave him. Amalia couldn't fight, so she stayed with them.

"Let's take them out." Zadirn said, drawing his sword, and raising his shield. Evangelyne nodded, and drew an arrow, aiming at one of them. Ralof readied his axes.

It happened in a flash, one second two imperials were standing there, and the next one had an arrow in his throat, and the other a sword through his chest. Ralof put away his axes.

"Guess you didn't need me."

"Stay alert. There could be more." Zadirn advised him, moving through the room. He lead the group through the building from this point on. They fought several more imperials, and in the end had to go through a connected cave. Evangelyne took out a bear for target practice. And soon enough they emerged from the cave.

"I hate spiders! They're so creepy!" Amalia yelled, just after the dragon roared, and flew aboved them, causing her to freak out, and cling to Evangelyne. Kaiden furrowed his brows.

"Durneviir is nothing compared to him... And we had trouble with him." Kaiden noted. Serana nodded.

"Hopefully it's the last we'll see of him. So, what now?" Serana asked, Ralof furrowed his brows.

"I've got a sister in Riverwood. You're welcome to come with me if you want."

"We've got nowhere to go." Amalia said, Evangelyne nodded. Kaiden hummed.

"We've got to get back to Noctis. Make sure the castle is prepared for a dragon attack." Kaiden said, Amalia's eyes brightened.

"You have a castle?"

"Yup. Just off the coast of Solitude. At the same time... That's far, and I'd rather rest up before we go back." Kaiden said. Serana smiled.

"How about we go to Riverwood for now, then set out for the castle tomorrow." Serana suggested, Kaiden nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll stick with you two. Due to your... Circumstances, you could use an imposing presence like me around." Zadirn said, Kaiden nodded.

"Whatever comes next Kaiden, know that I'm with you." Serana told him, Kaiden smiled at her. He walked ahead of everyone a little bit, before turning around, and smiling at them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to Riverwood!" Kaiden exclaimed, Amalia laughed, and Evengelyne cracked a small smile. Zadirn smirked, Ralof chuckled and moved down the path. Serana just moved next to him and entwined her hand with his. The group moved onto Riverwood, this the beginning of a great, new adventure for them all. Though when it was all said and done. Kaiden might regret that they even got caught up in this mess.


End file.
